If Only You Saw Me
by Casi Edii
Summary: The Vampire Squall killed his first love in a dangerous battle, but when a person hand lands upon his heart, he fears to break a vow and again fall in love. R&R Plz! COMPLETE
1. Prologue :: The Promise To A Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I do not own anything from any Final Fantasies. Those all belong to Square Enix.**

**I do own any characters That I make up.**

**This Fic is really a mix of all characters from all final fantasies, but mostly relates to FF8.**

**Fanfic Status As of now : INCOMPLETE :**

**I would apreciate your help.**

**: PLZ R&R : **

**-:- The one and Only "Casi Muerto" -:-**

**Fanfic Began : 7.10.05 :

* * *

**

**" IF ONLY YOU SAW ME "**

**Prologue: The Promise To A Love**

_"...From a Future tense, I feel caressed, By your gentle words, Gentle smile... Gentle death...I'm Sorry..."

* * *

_

Blood splashed and fell about the forest ground. Swords clinged and clanged together. The sun was nearly rising. The war between Vampires and Mortals to claim the land of Balamb was becoming deadly.

Squall threw his sword into the chest of a mortal, "Die filthy mortal." He said, his fangs dripping in fresh blood from a previous kill.

"Squall! The sun is rising! We have to retreat!" He turned at the voice. Sephiroth was running toward him, silver long hair flowing behind him.

"We wont stop!" Squall said loudly over the screaming and agonizing yells. "The sun isnt up yet! We wont stop til every mortal lays within our grasp!"

Squall then turned and sliced another mortal straight in half. His hair wiped across his face, spilling blood over his eyes. He hissed, rubbing his eyes. A felt a body bump into him from behind. He quickly spun around, stabbing that person in the chest, not bothering to open his eyes. The scream he heard, was not of a man, but of a woman. (Women now fight in battles?) He opened his eyes slightly. Threw blood stained eye sight, he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Joia..."

Her long black hair fell over her face as her expression changed from painful to weak and dying. He caught her body before it hit the ground, "Joia..." He said again, tears building in his eyes.

The sun peaked over the small mountains Balamb. "Squall! We must retreat! We have no other desicion!" Sephiroth yelled over a mortal's agonizing death. He saw Squall slouched over, holding someone. With a quick stride, he stood next to Squall and took in a breath. "Oh dear Squall... I'm dredfully sorry."

Squall neither lifted his eyes nor moved a muscle, "...I...I..." he couldnt seem to get a single word out. Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder, "Squall. The sun's rising. Let the mortal's handle her. We must leave. We have no choice."

Squall shot fangs and hateful eyes at Sephiroth, "I WONT LEAVE HER!" He yelled.

Vampires around began to run as the sun striked their skin. "Squall! We must leave!"

Sephiroth turned and ran for dark shelter. Squall sighed and lifted her body in his arms. Breath was still passing from her lips. The sun grazed his back, making him hiss. With his grasp tight around her, he ran after Sephiroth, escaping sunlight.

* * *

Sephiroth laid a damp cloth on Squall's burnt back as he held Joia's dying body. "Leave me, Sephiroth." Squall said quietly. 

Spehiroth nodded, softly dropping the damp cloth on the side table, leaving the room. Squall glanced back as Sephiroth quietly closed the door. He turned to face his love, as her breath grew more scarce, "Joia...Joia...Forgive me...If only I looked..."

Her body gave a final breath and remained silent. Large tears fell from his eyes. "NOO!" He yelled, throwing his face in her breast.

* * *

_July 10th during the year 1812 Joia Heartilly died within the grasp of her lover, the vampire Squall Leonhart. That day, Squall placed her body in a tomb, with a blooming black rose upon her chest. He made a silent vow, to never fall in love with another woman. His heart was hers. Her death was his and his causing. Causing his love a painful death was just the beginning of his punishment. When he left that room that day, he slit his wrist and sat on her bed. Of course he knew he wasnt going to die, but he will sleep forever.

* * *

_

**20 years before present day**

**Joan Heartilly screamed in pain as she sat in labor. "Push, Joan. You need to push."**

**She screamed in pain as the child she wanted to burst out wouldnt budge. She slowly fell into darkness. As she did, she could see a beautiful young woman place a hand on her swollen belly, "She will be fine." the woman said to her, "You're baby girl will be fine." **

**Joan gasp as the woman fell into her swollen belly. She closed her eyes as the pain eased and the baby was born. "Joan, say hello to your new baby girl."**

**

* * *

**_A/N: So heres my first fanfic for Final Fantasy. I hope you all enjoyed it, although its only the prologue. Plz R&R to it. I would surely apreciate it. Plz! Thanx so much/  
Casi Muerto_


	2. Chapter 1 :: Rinoa

_A/N: I'm glad I got one review for the first chapter. Makes me happy ). I hope i get some for the 2nd chapter.  
Casi Muerto

* * *

_

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter One: Rinoa**

_"...Something occured when I opened my eyes this morning... I couldnt help but smile...something wonderful was coming for me...wonderful..."

* * *

_

She opened her eyes. The sun peered in brightly through her window. She stretched and yawned. A knock came to her bedroom door. "Good Morning, Sweet Heart."

She turned her head, "Hi mom."

"Hello my sweet, Rinoa. How are you feeling this morning?"

Rinoa pouted her lips together, snuggling herself back underneath her covers, "I dont want to go to college, Mom."

Her mom laughed, "Look. I know you dont want to. You're used to be spoiled. But you have to look at it like this," she sat on Rinoa's bed, caressing her daughter's hair, "Your Grandmother made me go to college too. She wanted the best for me. She said 'Julia, you're going to be everything I couldnt be'. Well, I dropped out and started singing, like I always loved and met many great people. So I say to you, Rinoa, you're going to be everything I couldnt be."

Rinoa laughed and gave Julia a long hug, "Okay, Mom. I promise to be everything you want me to be."

Her mother hugged her back, "I love you so much. You make me proud to be a mother."

"Thanks Mom."

Julia stood and fixed her dress, "Now, you're father will be here soon. Get ready while he drives you to pick out you're new place to stay, alright, sweetie?"

Rinoa gave another pout, "Mom, why cant I live here?"

Julia laughed, "Sweetie. You're college is about 50 miles away from home. I dont want you to struggle to get to school every day. Neither does your father. Now, up, up."

Julia poked Rinoa's forehead lightly. Rinoa gave a giggle and sat up in bed, "See? I'm up." she said.

Julia laughed and left the room, calling back "I better see you down at breakfast in 30 minutes." from the stairway. Rinoa gave a little laugh and laid back down in bed. "Wonderful, 20th birthday and already late for college." she said softly to herself.

She laughed again. She posponed college as much as she could. But eventually, it was going to come. Yesterday she had decided to finally go to college and her father decided to fully pay for the tuition. He felt she deserved it enough.

Rinoa slipt out of bed and crawled her way to the bathroom. A brown, white and black dog emerged from a large house in the corner of her large room. The dog jumped on her back and Rinoa fell flat on her face. She turned to her side, "Oh, Angelo. Dont scare me like that, Boy."

Angelo barked happily, wagging his tail. She massaged his ear and patted his butt, scooting him off of her. Smiling widly, she stood and walked into the bathroom. Grabbing her tooth brush, filling it with tooth paste, she looked herself in the mirror and smiled, "Wonderful morning." she said happily.

Brushing her teeth, she began to hum, closing her eyes. Angelo barked happily next to her. Spitting out the paste , she rinsed her mouth, smiled at Angelo and began to sing. She walked out of her room, picking out a new blue dress Julia had bought her just the other day. Slipping it on, she continued to sing. She walked back into the bathroom, grabbing a brush. She stared at it, still singing, then started to brush her hair. "Rinoa! You have five minutes!" her mother called from the kitchen down stairs.

Rinoa continued to sing, patted his head and walked down the stairs. As soon as she walked out the door, she walked back in, fixing the blankets and pillows on her bed. She then walked down the stairs, Angelo close behind her. "I'm here, Mom."

"Did you fix your bed?" Julia asked.

"As always." Rinoa said, grabbing a chair at the breakfast table. Angelo licked her shoe-less feet. "Angelo." She giggled.

Julia turned around and saw the dog suckiling her daughter's toes. "Oh dear." She grabbed a doggy bowl and filled it with milk and another with heated dog food. Putting them on the floor, she smacked her legs, whistling, "Here Angelo. Here boy."

Angelo walked happily toward her, drooling over his food and began to eat. Rinoa laughed, "I love you, Angelo." She said squishing her lips together.

Angelo looked at her happily and began to eat again. Rinoa laughed and wiggled her hands over the table as Julia placed a plate with pancakes and eggs in front of her. Grabbing a fork, Rinoa steadily began to eat, "So where's Dad?" She asked.

Julia looked out the kitchen window, "Pulling up to the driveway, Sweetie."

Rinoa gave a smile, shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth. A man walked in through the back door. "How's my loving family?" he said,

Rinoa dropped her fork and ran into his arms, "Dad!"

"Hello, Sweet Heart." He said with a smile.

Julia walked into her husband's arm, "Hello, Laguna." She kissed his lips.

He smiled, returning the kiss. "Hello, Julia." he smiled at her then looked at Rinoa, who was still giving him a hug, "Are you ready to go look for places to rent?"

She put her famous pout. "Now, now, Rinoa. We have already agreed to this."

She smiled, "Yes I know." she let go of him and jumped up and down, "Let's go!"

Laguna laughed gabbing a pancake, taking quick bites, "Alright Let's Go."

Julia put a hand on his arm, "Now, wait a minute. She hasnt even finished her breakfast."

Rinoa turned to her plate to find Angelo licking the last pieces of egg. "O well, Mom. Its finished."

Julia put her hands to her waist and growled lightly. "Oh my god."

Rinoa kissed Julia's cheek, "Bye Mom." she said, running out of the door.

Laguna put a hand on his wife's shoulder, kissing her cheek as well, "At least someone likes your kicking."

"Hey!" Julia yelled.

Laguna spanked her behind and walked out of the door. Rinoa was already sitting in the passanger seat, singing away to the radio. Laguna got in the car, buckling his seat belt, "Just like your mother." he said with a smile.

Rinoa smiled at him, showing white teeth. Laguna pushed his car in drive.

* * *

Laguna drived throughout Balamb, with Rinoa boringly staring out the car window. "Like anything you see, Sweetie?"

She shook her head slowly. Singing had bored her about 15 minutes before when the radio began to repeat the same songs. Laguna sighed, "Well. You're college is here in town. Unless you want to re attend Balamb, you can always go back."

"Dad...I was only there for a year." Rinoa said, giving him a pout.

He laughed, "Well. The college is here. So lets pick a place for you to stay."

Rinoa sighed. But something caught her eye outside of town. "Wait!" she said excitedly.

He slowed the car, "what is it?"

"There!" she pointed at a large house just outside of town. "Lets check there."

Laguna drove the car to the house and parked in front of it. He got a good look at it About 3 floors and a large open area, Laguna doubt that this place was even optional for renting a room. "Please, Daddy. Lets go inside and ask around."

Laguna shook his head, "Sweetie..."

"Please Daddy."

He sighed, opening his car door and stepping onto the green grass. A large smile spread across her face, "Yay!" she said happily.

She wanted to live here. Something about this place was atrrcting her.

They walked up the large stair case, and Laguna rang the doorbell. "Looks a bit old and classy." He said.

Rinoa hugged his arm, "You know I love you, Right Dad?"

He smiled, "Yes, I know. I know."

She laughed just as the doors opened. A handsome man with long silver hair stood at the door's opening. "May I help you?" he said. He looked at Laguna and Rinoa.

Rinoa noticed the guy was staring at him slightly. She cleared her throat and spoke, "I was wondering if you have any rooms for rent. Do you?"

He nodded with a large smile, "For you, My lady. I would say yes."

Rinoa gave a nervous smile as he grabbed her hand, "The name is Sephiroth, My beauty."

She gave a slight blush and looked at her father, who wasnt very please. "Rinoa...are you sure you want to stay here?"

She smiled, "NIce people. I should, shouldn't I?"

Laguna sighed, "How much?"

"The lady can stay for free, My good sir." Sephiroth said, not removing his eyes from Rinoa's.

Laguna took in an angry breath and sighed, pulling Rinoa to the car. "Dad!" she protested.

"I dont want you staying here. He's eyeing you like a peice of meat."

"NO! I want to stay here. You said anywhere I wanted. I want to stay here!"

Laguna sighed, "Fine. But as soon as something happens, You promise me that."

"Okay Daddy."

"Alright. I'll send for your things, you should get them by tonighit. Unless you want to come home and get it."

Rinoa smiled, "Its okay. Just send them to me. I want to adjust here."

Laguna nodded and watched her walk into the house. Sepiroth closed the door behind her and Rinoa heard her father drive away. She sighed, (I might like the way it looks, but now that I"m in here...I dont want to be...) she thought to herself.

* * *

_A/N: Theres chapter 2. I hope U all enjoyed it! Plz R&R! I'd so love it!  
Casi Muerto_


	3. Chapter 2 :: The Awakening

_A/N: I'm glad I got more than one review. Amazing. Thanx! I hope you're enjoying this._

_  
Casi Muerto

* * *

_

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Two: The Awakening**

_"...When I saw your face in the moonlight...my heart shattered...I couldnt see you...I didnt want to..."

* * *

_

Rinoa looked out the window, wacthing her father drive away. Looking up at the sky, she watched the moon arrive. She hadnt realized that she was driving for so long with her father. It was morning when they left. Was it truely that short of a day? She sighed, smiling a bit. She wanted to thank her father for letting her stay here. She didnt really thank him. all she said was "Okay." It was unlike her...and she felt that. She always said thank you. Sighing, she looked at the moon, "Thank You, Daddy." she said aloud.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Rinoa jumped, turning around. She laughed when she saw who it was, "Oh my god. Sephiroth, dont scare me like that."

He laughed, "Terribly Sorry, Rinoa, wasnt it?''

She smiled, "Yes. My name is Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly. Nice to meet you."

He smiled and kissed her hand, "Well, again. I am Sephiroth."

She giggled, "I already know that, Sephiroth." He smiled and softly put her hand to her side. He smiled at her, "You know, Rinoa. You truely remind me of someone I used to know."

He out stretched his arm, motioning her to wrap hers around his. She complied. He began to walk her around the first floor of the large house. The walls were wood engraved, with large portraits of men and woman and certain animals. She looked around like a little girl in a toy store, she was curious and in awe by everything she saw. "You truely do remind me of someone I used to know." Sephiroth said, laughing slightly.

She looked at him with a large smile, "Really? Tell me who. Please."

He smiled at her, "Well well, an eager child you are."

She laughed, pushing him slightly, "I'm not a child. Its my 20th birthday."

He raised an eye brow at her, opening the kitchen door. She gasped when they stepped into the kitchen. It was white and black marble, up to date and beautiful. She let Sephiroth go, feeling on the counters, opening cupboards and the refridgerator. She heard Sephiroth laugh again. She turned to face him, "What? What is it?"

He shook his head, "20th birthday. Yet, you're still very much a child."

She put on her all famous pout, wrapping her arms around her chest. He laughed. "Yes, child."

Rinoa laughed in return. "I am a bit of a child. Thats what I get for having parents who give me what I want."

Sephiroth laughed, "Well now, a spoiled child."

"HEY!"

He laughed again and she joined in. Sephiroth oustretched his arm again, motioning her again to wrap her arm around his own. And again, she complied. He led her out of the kitchen and into the large dining room it connected to. Again she was in awe. But to deny Sephiroth the pleasure of calling her a child, she stayed by his side. "Well. Since you decided not to look around, I'll shall show you the rest of the home."

She giggled, "Yes of course. But please, tell me who do I remind you of?"

He looked at her and smiled, "She was an old friend of mine. Very old." he sighed, "Back when god knows how long. She looked a bit like you too. Same gorgeous hair, except she didnt have the highlights on the side."

She patted her hair down, "They're a bit old. But continue."

He smiled, "Well, she died when she was about your age. I miss her dearly of course."

Rinoa hugged his arm hard, "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. Did I bring up old memories?"

He smiled, "Only happy ones, Child."

She pouted again, "Are you always going to call me 'child'?"

He laughed, "If I must, then yes."

Rinoa laughed. "What about your dressings and such?" Sephiroth asked, not looking at her.

She continued to allow him to walk her around the house as she "ooohed" and "awed" at everything, "My Father will bring them later on tonight I guess."

"Of course."

Rinoa nodded. "Do You live in this home on your own?"

Sephiroth didnt answer right away, "Yes...I can say I do..."

She noticed the hesistance in his voice and smild. (Nervous) she thought. "I would like to-"

The door bell rang and Sephiroth turned toward it. "Hold your thought, Dear. I'll answer the door."

She nodded and when he fully turnd around she pouted. He turned around quickly pointing at her, "Now now, none of that." he said.

She smiled, (how did he know?) she thought to herself. While Sephiroth went to answer the door, Rinoa found herself drawn to the staircase. It was elegantly engraved in what seemed to be vines carved in wood. It was beautiful. Holding onto railing, she walked up the stairs slowly. A soft sound seemed to be attracting her. As of, distant breathing."Rinoa!"

She turned. Sephiroth was holding her bags and her father was at the door. She quickly ran down the stairs. "Daddy!"

She ran into Laguna's arms and gave him a big hug, "Thank you for letting me stay here." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Laguna smiled, "You're welcome."

Sephiroth reached to shake his hand, "I'll take very good care of her and make sure she gets to her needs."

Laguna nodded, "Thank you." he turned to Rinoa, "Remember, you can call me at anytime."

She nodded with a large smile. "Of course, Daddy. I'll remember."

Laguna gave Rinoa one last hug and walked back to his car, driving away. Rinoa waved one last time to see her father's hand wave outstretched from the car window. She smiled, then turned to walk inside the house. Sepiroth was standing by the stair case. "I'll show you to your room. I"m sure you'll like it."

Rinoa nodded. "You picked the right room for me."

Sephiroth touched her chin, "I know the right room for a child like you."

She stuck out her tongue at him, causing him to laugh. He led her up the stairs and down the right side of the hall. He then opened a door to an extremley large room. She gasped, placing her hand to her mouth. The entire room was a peach and silver. With large drapes hanging around and a wonderfully covered bed, Rinoa found herself jumping to it, laying in its soft cotton. "This is amazing..." she said softly.

Sephiroth smiled, "I know,dear. I knew you might like it after all."

She smiled at him, running to him and gave him a large hug. Sephiroth took it as shock at first, but gently, gave in. "The bathroom is down the hallway. You should find it just fine."

She nodded and let him go. "What time do you usually wake?"

His breath caught but he smiled, "I am sorry Rinoa. But I am allergic to the sunlight. I dont sleep at night."

She looked at him and touched his skin, "I'm terribly sorry. I know it must be a horrible disease."

He nodded, "Yes...disease." his emotionless face sprouted a smile, "Good Night, Rinoa."

She smiled, "Good night."

* * *

Rinoa emerged out of the shower, wiping her hair dry. She yawned sleepily, turning for her night gown. Placing it over her head, she yawned again. Looking in the mirror, she grabbed her tooth brush and began to brush lightly for she hadnt eaten anything all day practically. Before even finishing, she looked at the tooth brush and rinsed it in the sink. "I'm hungry." She said to herself.

She quickly ran to her room, throwing her towel, dirty clothes and tooth brush on the bed.She then ran down the steps, giggling to herself. She loved being there. She didnt miss home at all. For some reason, that place had felt like home.

Her run turned into a walk as she neared the kitchen. Entering it, she walked the refridgerator and looked inside. There was tons of food. Grabbing herself a block of cheese and a small bottle of orange juice, she went to the kitchen table, and sat in a chair. Grabbing a knife from a little rack near her, she cut a slice of cheese and began to eat.

The slight breathing emerged again. She looked up, trying to hear where it was coming from. (Upstairs.) She thought. Finishing her slice of cheese and a quick chug of her juice, she put everything away and left the kitchen. She stood at the bottom of the stair case, looking up. The breathing was surely coming from up stairs. Walking slwily, she took quiet steps as she went up. The breathing was becoming closer. She reached the top step and stopped breathing to listen. It was coming from her left. "What is that?" she said softly to herself.

She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. The breathing was loud now. "Is it Sephiroth?" she asked softly to herself.

Opening the door, she felt an imdediate cold draft. Shivering, she walked inside. The door closed shut behind her with a bang. She jumped at the sound, but continued walking in. A large casket sat in the middle of the room. She eyed it confused. "What's this?" she questioned.

She walked up to it, and wiped the dust off the cover. The casket was all black, engraving the words "Forceful Wind" upon the top. Curious, Rinoa lifted the top of the casket and gasped.

A pale man sat in there. His ponytail pulled onto his shoulder, he looked dead, yet alive. She placed a hand on his heart and felt breathing. She pulled back quickly, not able to breathe. "He's alive!"

The man's eyes hot open and he yelled as he jumped up from the casket. With his head down, he didnt look at Rinoa when he walked toward her. She saw his wrist as blood trickled down the side of them. He raised his hand to her, "NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO WAKE ME-"

He looked up and saw RInoa's tearful eyes staring at him fearfully. He lowered his hand and stared at her in the moonlight, "No...no...it cant..."

Rinoa backed into the door, "Please...I'm sorry..." she mummbled as she cried.

The man reached to comfort her, but she pulled away from him, "PLEASE!"

She turned around and opened the door, screaming, "SEPHIROTH!" at the top of her lungs. As soon as she ran into her room, Sephiroth ran up the steps and were about to follow her til he saw the man standing at the doorway, "Dear Hell." he said, "How did you...?"

The man lowered his head, "She awoke me..."

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 3 down! YAY! Plz R&R and tell me if its a good chapter. I hope I didnt drag. **_

_**-:-Casi Muerto-:-**_


	4. Chapter 3 :: Squall

**A/N:**_ I'm glad I'm getting reviews.Here are my responses to reviews:_

_**Angel-lips**: I'll be sure to make them longer and even post more than one chapter sometimes. I'm glad you're enjoying my Fic._

_**Yae**: I'm glad you like my Fic. I hope you will continue enjoying it **:P **And yeah, staying with a guy like Sephiroth should be weird **:P**_

_**Karaoke-Risa**: I hope you will enjoy my fanfic_

_**Vampiric-Priestress**: I'm glad you liked the story so far :)_

**xInsanoBananax** : _I'm glad you like it._

**  
-:- Casi Muerto -:-

* * *

**

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Three: Squall**

_"...You're wonderful...with a slight word my heart flutters...just wonderful..."

* * *

_

Rinoa sat alone at the breakfast table. Stiring her bowl of cereal, she sighed. She couldnt believe what happened the night before. The man...the casket... She began to question whether she wanted to stay in that house or not. She ate one spoonful of cereal and dropped her head onto the table. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself.

"Nothing."

Her head shot up. The man she found in the casket stood before her. She gulped, grabbing her spoon tightly in her hand. "What are you doing here? Where's Sephiroth?"

He took a step back into the dark hallway, "Please cover the windows. I hate sunlight."

She took in a breath, "You too?" she stood to close the shades but stopped, "Well good, then you can stay away from me." she said, harshly.

The man put his head down, "Please Rinoa."

She took her bowl and emptied it into the sink, "How do you know my name?"

"Sephiroth."

She turned around, "Well. I dont care much. Just leave me be." She opened another window shade. She heard him his and back away. She turned around, not seeing him anywhere. "Hey? Where'd you go?

"I'm still here." she heard him say.

She walked toward the hallway and immediatly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, "Please Rinoa. Cover the windows."

She glared at him through the darkness, trying to pull away. He grabbed her more tightly. She let out a small yelp and looked at him. She looked into his eyes, seeing a gentleness there that she didnt stay to see last night. She gulped as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Please, Rinoa. Its all I ask."

She nodded and he softly let her go. She quickly ran into the kitchen and covered every window and anywhere where sunlight was peeking through. "Its okay now."

The man walked in, grabbing a chair. He then rested his head on the table, running his hands over the fine marble, "Things have truely changed..."

Rinoa went next to him quietly, "Pardon?"

He looked at her with a smile, "I'm terribly sorry for the scare last night."

She shook her head, "I truely thought you were going to kill me you know."

He laughed, "I was sleeping."

"Do you always sleep in a black casket?"

He laughed, "Sure. If you like to think so...then yes, I do."

She smiled. She looked at him carefully. His eyes were so clear, beautiful. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, slightly falling over one eye. He wasnt what she remembered from last night. Lst night he was angry, pale...bleeding. Taking a quick glance at his wrist, she saw deep gashes yet no blood. She grabbed both of his hands, holding them in front of her, "Did you try suicide?"

His eyes went wide and confused. He then looked at his wrist and saw the slits. He pulled away from her, and looked at them himself, "They're still there?"

"Still there?" She questioned.

He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not sure..."

She gave him a quick uneasy smile and walked to the sink. Grabbing a clean towel, she drenched it in water and went back to a table. Sitting in a chair next to him, she grabbed his wrist. Slwoly, she began to wipe the dry blood away. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him, "May I ask your name?"

He smiled, "Call me Squall."

She smiled, (squall). She then remembered what it had said on his casket...Forceful Wind. Her smile grew. It made perfect sense.

She turned to stand to grab a dry towel but Squall grabbed her and stayed her in her seat, "Please. Sit."

She obeyed and sat down again. He smile, "You remind me of someone dear to me."

Her smile grew, "Sephiroth told me the same thing. He said she had died around my age, hadnt she?

Squall's slight smile faded as he lowered his head and sighed. Rinoa touched his shoulder, "Did I say something wrong?"

He raised his head "No, you didnt say anything wrong."

She lowered her head, "Oh..seemed like I did."

He shook his head, "No, dear. You didnt."

She smiled, "Well. I'd like to say, it was very nice meeting you, Squall." He smiled back at her. She stood, "I have to get ready. I need to go to my University and apply. I'll see you and Sephiroth tonight, shouldnt I?"

He smiled and nodded. Rinoa then left the kitchen and walked up to her room. She stopped at her door, sighing to herself. She then entered to get changed.

* * *

Squall walked into Sephiroth's room, opening his casket, "Wake up." he said, turning the casket on the side.

Sephiroth fell on his side with a loud grunt. He gave a quick stand, wiping his long cloak, "What is it?"

Squall put the casket back in its place, feeling over the words "Rushing Fire" engraved over the top. He looked at Sephiroth, "The girl..."

Sepiroth sighed, "You woke me during daylight to talk about her? Gah..."

Sephiroth raised the lid of his casket. Squall angrily slammed it down, "She looks like Joia."

Sephiroth fixed the caskets top and placed a hand on Squall's shoulder, "I know she does. But she was a long time ago, Dear Friend." He turned toward the window, "Her body is still in the tomb. I can surely bet that if you were to check on her, you could still sense her presence."

"But I do sense her."

"Well-"

"I sense her in the girl."

Sephiroth looked at Squall deeply. Lowering his head, he sighedm "I can sense her too within Rinoa...Which is why I let her stay."

Squall smiled and nodded, "Why is she staying? She mentioned a University? Theres a University in Balamb? Have I truely slept that long?"

Sephiroth laughed, "Well, surely you did sleep along time. Its the year 2005, Squall. The University was recently built last year. She came to the house looking for a room to rent. I let her stay for free, just because of...well... becuase I truely sense Joia."

Squall sighed, looking at the drapes pulled over the window, "They have the same last name."

"I know."

"Rinoa must be related to her in some way."

"Of course, Squall."

Squall sighed, "She wishes to see us both tonight. Of course you know that."

Sephiroth smiled, walking past Squall, "She isnt scared of you anymore?"

Squall smiled, "Took convicing a while ago. But surely, we talked like friends. She even wiped my wounds."

Sephiroth looked at the slits marked across Squall's wrist, "I couldnt believe they were still fresh."

Squall shrugged, "well, I did it out of agony."

Sephiroth nodded. "I know. May I rest now and see the both of you in a few hours?"

Squall laughed, "Of course."

Sephiroth smiled and creeped back into his casket. Squall turned and left the room, remembering Rinoa's smiling face. He then remembered Joia. They shared the same smile. He felt a slight blush reach between his cheeks and he quyickly shook his head. He stopped at the top of the staircase and sighed, "Oh Joia..help me..."

He turned toward Joia's old bedroom where she slept whenever she stayed with him. As he entered, he saw all of Rinoa's things neatly placed around. Anger bit at the back of his throat. Joia's room was never to be touched. It was locked. Sephiroth should have known better. He sighed again and gave a slight smile, (at least she was neat) he thought.

he turned and ran down the stairs, down the hall and down a second set of stairs to a cellar where Joia's tomb was kept. Opening the tomb's door, he could smell the scent of the roses he had placed there when she had died. They were still blooming. He smiled and went toward her white coffin. Lined with gold and painted with white and black roses, he laid his hand on the hand made casket. "Joia..." he said, "Help me. This girl...she looks like you...she seems to be just like you...yet...she isnt you...I know she isnt you. Tell me how you feel about this. I promised I'd never love again. And I wont love til you, Joia, My Love, tell me other wise."

* * *

"Hello?Anyone here? I'm going to cook dinner now!"

Rinoa closed the front door, placing her coat on the coat rack. She walked into the kitchen, putting the bags of food she had bought on the table.

Upstairs, Squall eyed her eagerly. Something about her was tempting him. But Joia's love was still in his heart. He sighed and walked to Sephiroth's room, hearing Rinoa fiddle with the Kitchen. He opened Sephiroth's door slowly and looked inside. The drapes were still closed from this morning. he slowly went and opened it. Staring at the moon, a quick memory of Joia flashed across his mind.

----

_"My young lady, isnt it a bit late to wonder out within the moonlight." A young lady smiled at Squall. "Well," she said, "Its beautiful out. I need to see." Squall smiled at the young lady, "Well, would you like some company?" She smiled at him, "Well, do you come out to enjoy the view." Squall grinned and walked toward her, "I came for more than just a view."_

----

Squall shook his head, turning toward Sephiroth's casket. He opened it and gave Sephiroth a slight slap on the face. Sephiroth opened his eyes, "Again?"

Squall smiled, "No. Rinoa is back. She is fixing dinner."

Sephiroth gave a quick smile, "If obly she knew we are vampires. we dont eat much."

"Yes well, she tries. And she shouldnt know."

Sephiroth nodded, agreeingly, "Yes but. This sickness to sunlight is a bit...well...tiring."

Squall laughed and helped his friend out of the casket. "Come on now."

Sephiroth closed his casket and gave a slight stretch. He then followed Squall out of the room and down the stairs. They walked into the kitchen just as Rinoa was setting the table. she looked at them and smiled, "Sit, come on, sit."

They nodded and sat at chairs next to each other. Rinoa took a pot off of the stove and poured it into the bowls that were placed in front of them, "Soup?" Squall asked.

She nodded wityh a large smile, "Its veggie soup."

Sepiroth gave a small laugh and took a bite, "Its good. Squall, you try."

Squall nodded and took a spoonful from his bowl, "Wow. It is good."

She smiled, placing a small salad with chopped chicken strips next to them. Apart from that, she placed a small cake lined with Lemon's in the center of the table. "Did you plan this meal?" Sephiroth asked her.

She smiled, "Well, not really. I bought the cake at the last minute. I lined it with lemon's. A touch from home I guess."

Squall smiled as she sat down next to him, beginning to eat her soup. She discovered him staring at her and a slight blush rushed to her cheeks. "how's your soup, Squall?"

He nodded, not removing his eyes from her, "Its very good. Thank you."

Her heart gave a slight flutter and she gave a giggle with it. His mind smiled at that as he turned to take abite out of his salad. "you know, Rinoa." Sephiroth said, "Next time, if you truely want to cook, why not steak. Fresh with blood and roast it."

Rinoa put her napkin down after wiping her mouth, "If you really want it, then sure. Its the least I can do for you letting me stay in your wonderful home."

Squall looked at her and repeated "wonderful" softly near her. She looked at him and blushed again.

* * *

Once their soup was done, Sephiroth offered to wash the dishes in Rinoa's place. Rinoa nodded, kissing Sephiroth's and Squall's cheek goodnight. With that, she went up to her room and through herself on her bed. She knew she had a fear of him last night, but today, Squall seemed so..handsome. She couldnt resist looking at him. (would he ever like me? It would be wonderful if he did...just wonderful.)

A/N: theres chapter 4. I hope U all enjoyed it. I'll be updating in 2 days, I promise. Maybe sooner, depends when I get on my computer!


	5. Chapter 4 :: Sudden Desire, Sudden Hate

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Four:Sudden Desire, Sudden Hate**

_"...I want to feel your heart beat...I want to see your smile...I want to be with you...yet why dont you..."_

* * *

Squall paced around in his room. He looked from his black casket to the bed he and Joia once shared. Tears were streaming down his eyes. He quickly ran down toward Joia's tomb but heard a distant singing and stopped. (What is that...)

He walked toward the dining hall where all the parties were once held. Within it, Rinoa was wearing a CD player headset, singing and dancing to herself. Her words...her voice...he was in awe. He leaned on the door's side panel and smiled greatly o himself. (How beautiful...she sings like an angel...) He watched her slowly twirl around in a long white dress she was wearing. With the flashing of the distant moon, his smile spread through his face. He rememebered that morning, she had rushed into his room, where for once he was sleeping on a bed. She jumped on him three times, laughing joyfully _'Wake Up, Squall, Come on!' _He had opened his eyes and slowly pushed her off himself. She did it repeatedly til he had emerged from the bed. _'Its daylight' _he had said. She smiled and laughed, _'Enjoy it!' _he had smiled at that but ushered her off to go to her daily duties in the city. She had complied then. And again that day, the three of them had shared a dinner, although he and Sephiroth did not need to eat one bite at all of food...they had still done it for to reasons; (one) having Rinoa happy was for some reason making them happy and (two) they werent ready to tell her their deep secret-

"Oh, Squall. I didnt see you standing there." Rinoa said suddenly.

Squall snapped out of thought and looked at her, "You're delightful."

She blushed slightly, removing her headphones, "Thank you, Squall."

He walked toward a stereo and stared at it a bit. "Music?" He said, pointing at it.

She laughed, "I'd love some."

Truthfully, Squall didnt know that it had played music. He had been sleeping so long, he hadnt known that the contraption he was looking at actually had played music. "What do you call this exactly? I always called it..welll, Umm." He tried to think, "I called it a music player."

Rinoa laughed histarically at what he had said. "A music player!" she said laughing, "Oh, Squall. You make me laugh!"

He laughed along with her. He had to admit...it was a bit strange what he had said. She giggled and walked toward his side, "I'll play along, Squall."

Yes, play along. Yet, he wasnt meaning to play. He was hiding his seriousness. He didnt know anything from this age, and he needed to learn, secretly. Rinoa turned on the stereo and laughed, "Its a Entertainment system. This is the basic stereo, along with its CD changer. Along the walls are the speakers, so the music sounds as if its surrounding you. Then theres this.. Oh.. A dvd player, and a large screen on the wall.." She giggled, "I didnt realize that was there."

He laughed and pushed a button that had looked like an arrow, and a gentle waltz came out of the speakers. Turning a knob that had said Volume, he held his had out to her, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Turning scarlet, Rinoa took his hand. He grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him, feeling her hot breath upon his thin white shirt. "If you dont know well, follow my steps." He whispered.

And then, they danced. Round and round, he turned her about the room, twirling her alone and them together. He listened to her awes and giggles of entertainment. He dipped her and carried her, smiling at her beauty. Lost within it. (What am I feeling? Joia..Help me please...)

Rinoa stared into his eyes, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. Squall looked at her deep brown eyes, smiling. But, her eyes changed as soon as he had. They were a pearlish blue. He hair chaned from the highlighted that it had been to full long curls. Her dress had changed as well. He wasnt looking at Rinoa. (Joia...) She smiled at him, blushing. Squall smiled back, feeling heat rise toward his face. Her eyes closed and his dead heart sprung to life. Slowing the dancing, he kept it a gentle waltz, staring at his dancing partner. Her eyes opened and met his own. Slowly, he lowerd his head to hers, just a bit, for the lips were nearly touching. He could feel her breathing, anxiously blowing at his mouth. He bent a little more, pressing his lips against hers gently. (Joia...) He felt her sigh within his mouth, He let out a soft groan, running his fingers down her back. Their dancing stopped as their lips parted, soft tongues gently flowing to each other. Squall heard a tuny moan escape the back of her throat and he pulled her closer to him.

Breathing becoming ragid, their kisses were becoming more passionate, more heated. She ran her fingers on the lines of his chest, pressing against him harder. Squall let out a loud groan that he was not ashamed to hold back. "Squall, I missed you."

He sighed, not opening his eyes, "I missed you too, Joia.."

"JOIA!"

He opened his eyes, He was staring into the dark eyes of Rinoa. She looked at him confused and angry. "You only kissed me...BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE JOIA?"

He shook his head, "No...I...Just..."

He turned and ran out of the dining hall, leaving Rinoa to fight tears on her own. He ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door. He opened up the wardrobe in the corner of his room, pulling out the white dress he swore he saw Joia wearing a few minutes a good. He held it to his face, tears pouring from his eyes. "Joia...what's happening? What did you do? What did I do? Joia, help me!" he cried.

Rinoa sat on the dining room floor, tears falling from her eyes. She threw her shoe at the stereo, missing. She threw her other shoe, managing to turn off the music that was playing. She wiped her eyes, but more tears fell. Sniffling, she looked at her hands and touched her lips where Squall had kissed her. She looked at the hallway where the stairs met, wanting to run up and give Squall a piece of her mind. "Why did you use me, Squall?" she cried, quietly. "I wanted to feel your heart beat, I wanted to see your smile, I havent known you long, Squall, but I want to be with you? Why cant you understand?"

She cried more harshly, remembering that he didnt kiss her. He kissed Joia. He didnt want to kiss her. He was dancing with her, he wasnt holding her.

She knew in his head, he was holding Joia.

Slowly standing, Rinoa ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. (Joia's room...) she thought. With true rage, she tore the curtains and the wall decor into peices with her own hands. She picked them up in her arms and opened her bedroom door. She ran toward Squall's room and opened the door. There, she saw him crying on the floor, holding a dress to his face.

"YOU WANT JOIA!" she screamed as he turned toward her, "YOU CAN HAVE HER!" with that, she threw all the wall decor and curtains she had tore from Joia's room onto Squall's floor. Squall stared at her blankly, watching her breathing mix with rage.

"You want her..." she said angrily, "Die then, you cant have her if you're still living."

With that, she walked out of his room and straight into Sephiroth;s room, where he was slowly emerging from his side room, buttoning his ruffled shirt. She ran into his arms, crying wildly on his shoulder. Sephiroth looked at her and caressed her hair. He looked up across the hall into Squall's room. And there he saw, Squall laying on the floor along with Joia's things, crying and yelling at the top of his lungs...


	6. Chapter 5 : Digging Secrets and Lies P1

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Five: Digging Secrets and Lies (Part 1)**

_"...You made me mad...Yet I apologize...for I know inside...you're hiding..."

* * *

_

Rinoa lay on Joia bed. Except for once, there were no sheets neatly placed on the bed. She was laying on an empty matress. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She had laid there all morning, crying, sniffling and coughing in her anger and sadness. She hadnt slept all night. Sephiroth had laid with her, caressing her hair, assuring her that everything would have been okay. Yet she hadnt listened and she hadnt slept in his arms. Sephiroth had left near close to morning and she continued to lay there. Thinking to herself.

_Why was I harsh?_

_He deserved it!_

_Couldnt I just have talked to him?_

_What do I do now?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_I hate it here._

_I feel used and left out..._

_God, kill me._

Rinoa wiped the remainder of dried tears off her face and sighed, slowly closing her eyes, "I need to walk around..."

Squall opened his bedroom door, not caring whether the sun was out or down. What had happened the other night sent him through a spiral of thoughts and confusion. He peeked through the hallway, checking if any drapes were open, exposing sunlight. Luckily, the sun was already falling from the sky. He sighed, closing his blood shot eyes. Walking quietly down the stairway, Squall turned down toward Joia's tomb. Before entering, he leaned his head on the door. " Joia... I'm so sorry, Beloved. Please allow me to enter without any guilt. I swear I felt you, not her, yet..."

He felt a soft wind touch his cheek and he smiled, "Thank you, Love."

Opening the door, he walked inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. He stood near her white casket, smelling the scent of sweet roses. He sighed and rested his hands on the casket. "Joia...please...tell me what to do? I feel like I'm breaking my vow to you..."

_"You're not, Squall..."_

Squall looked up as the wind carried a gentle formilair voice. "Joia...but she's not you. She looks like you. Its all temptation."

_"Squall...I forgive you..."_

"Joia.."

_"It is alright..."_

"Joia, please, tell me what to do."

"What's this?"

Squall looked up to see Rinoa standing at the tomb doorway. "RINOA!"

She looked at him, "What is this? A coffin? Joia?" She slowly backed away, "Her dead body is in here?"

A gust of wind appeared and a light apparition appeared at Squall's side. Rinoa muffled her scream with her hands. It was a woman. Strikingly resembling Rinoa, she walked forward, _"Hello, Rinoa..."_

Rinoa was lost at words. Squall stood quickly, moving toward Joia's apparition's side, trying to touch her, "Joia..."

Joia looked at him then at Rinoa, _"Your mother, Rinoa..."_

With that last saying, she dissapeared. Squall turned around in circles, waving at the air, "Joia! Joia! Please come back!"

Rinoa was looking around strangley, fear growing in her eyes. "What did she mean? What is this? Is this a joke?"

Squall shook his head, "No..."

Rinoa walked away from him, "I need to use the phone then."

* * *

Rinoa walked toward the living room, a small phone catching her eye. She ran to it, quickly dialing her home phone number. 

"Hello?"

**"Oh, Rinoa! How are you, Sweetie? How is that man treating you?"**

"Sephiroth is great dad." her voice was a bit shakey. She was trembling at the thought of seeing a spirit and having to see Squall's face again.

**"That's great to here, Sweetie. Anything happen?"**

"Alot of stuff, Daddy. Is mom home?"

**"Oh. Its a woman thing. Well then, yes, she's home, I'll go get her. _Julia! Phone!"_**

"Hello?"

**"Oh my lord! Rinoa! I've missed your voice."**

"I've missed you too, Mom.

**"Whats the problem, Sweetie? You sound upset."**

"Um...Mom, are you okay?"

**"Of course I am, Sweetie. Why?"**

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything from me."

There was silence on the other line. Rinoa gulped. She didnt know what to expect. Whether it was good or bad news. She didnt know what to expect.

**"Why are you asking so suddenly, Rinoa?"**

"Mom...just tell me anything thats on your chest, Really."

Rinoa heard her mother sigh, **"Rinoa...Your father...isnt your your father..."**

Rinoa gasped and gave a big gulp, "How come I never knew?"

**"We didnt want to tell you. But its been on my chest for a year now..."**

Rinoa gasped again and then let out a small sigh, "Anything else mom..." Sadness was lurking in her voice.

She heard Julia gulp on the other line, **"I'm...I"m not your mother..."**

Rinoa fell to the floor, the phone falling weakly from her hands. It hit the ground with a thud and the distant "hello..hello..." was echoing on the floor. Rinoa faught back tears of anger and sadness. Why hadnt they told her? Was her whole life a lie? She lifted the phone, but didnt say anything.

**"Thats why your last name is different, Sweetie. Heartily..."**

"Y-you said...it was Grandma's maiden name..."

Julia sighed on the other line, **"We lied, Rinoa..."**

Rinoa could hear her father in the background, **_"Julia...what's going on...oh...she knows..."_**

**"Rinoa..."** Laguna had taken the phone from Julia, **"Rinoa...we're sorry...we had to tell you...but we didnt want to...but you asked..."**

Rinoa was openly crying over the phone. Her parents werent her parents. They were just...people... People she had been living with. People she had called mom and dad. People who she had taken to school recitals and danced with at parties. These werent her family...they were just people...

**"Rinoa?"**

"Who's my mother?" Rinoa asked sternly betweening gulping tears.

**"...Her name is Joan Heartily..."**

"Why isnt she takeing care of me?"

Laguna let a big sigh and a soft sound, as if he were crying, **"Rinoa...Joan was a good friend of ours. But after you were born, she went...insane... we're your god parents, Rinoa... but we raised you as our daughter."**

"Insane?"

Rinoa was showing no mercy...yet sadness was felt deeply within her tone. **"She was seeing things..."**

Rinoa let out a cry and coughed, "Is she alve?"

**"Yes..."**

"Where is she?"

**"She is the Mental Institution in Balamb...right where you are..."**

Rinoa nodded. "Thank you."

**"You're welcome...Rinoa..."**

She sighed and gave akiss sound over the phone, sniffling, "Daddy...You'll always be my daddy... and Mom too... I love you guys both... but no more secrets."

Laguna gave a nervous laugh.**"OK then. But there's one more."**

Rinoa gulped, "What is it?"

**"Angelo is a girl."**

Rinoa only laughed at that, her tears slowly stopping.

* * *

A/N **_Sorry fo the long wait...but...TADA! that was chapter 5, I hope U enjoyed it, of course, more to come._**


	7. Chapter 6 : Digging Secrets and Lies P2

**_A/n: LONG CHAPTER! And I apologize. But I hope yOu all like it very much -_ :D

* * *

**

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Six: Digging Secrets and Lies (Part Two)**

_"...You made me mad...Yet I apologize...for I know inside...you're hiding..."

* * *

_

After wiping her tears, Rinoa took a quick shower and changed her clothes. Wearing a pink dress, she slipped outside, running to Balamb city. Once within, she randomly asked people if there was a Mental Institution in the city. Many looked at her as if she belonged there, but one answered. "Oh, Sure. Its right near the docks of the town. Near the hotel. Its a bit hidden, But i'm sure you wont miss it."

Rinoa smiled, "Thank You."

She smiled at the old man that had told her and ran toward the docks. She looked up at the sky. The sun was completley down, yet still a bit light out. (good... it should still let me in.)

Clozing her eyes while she ran, she tried picturing what her mother looked like. Did she look like her?

"UMPH!"

"Watch It!"

Rinoa bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She let out a little whine and looked up, "Oh, Zell!"

One of her good friends, Zell Ditch, was smiling down at her. "Hey, Rinoa. What brings you back to Balamb?"

She smiled standing up, "ummm..." she twirled her toe around, smiling, "Nothing much. Just looking to meet someone."

Zell went up to Rinoa, placing his arm around her side, "Came back to me?"

She laughed, staring into his eyes. When Rinoa spent her last year of school in Balamb Garden, she and Zell had some what of a dating period. They were on and off, but when they were on, they were all over each other. She remembered it well. He ran a finger down her spine, "Have you come back to me? Missed me?"

She laughed again, deciding whether to fall into his embrace or pull away. "Rinoa, Love."

She turned around and saw Squall standing behind her. "Oh, Squall."

She gave a quick look to the sky, seeing no sun, she figured thats why he had followed her. "I had seen you run out... I was worried." Squall said.

"Whose he?" Zell whispered in her ear.

Squall gave a stern look and grabbed Rinoa's arm, "None of your concern, Lad."

Rinoa smiled a little, to play along. Zell looked at her then at Squall. "I get it. Well then, I'm always here for you, Rinoa."

Zell walked toward his home, entering through the front door. Rinoa looked at Squall and pulled away from his grasp. "Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything."

Rinoa closed her eyes, walking away from him. "Rinoa."

"You shouldn't be out. You should stay home in her tomb."

He ran to her side, grabbing her arms again. She looked at him sternly, "Please dont stall me. I have someone to see."

He held her with a tight grasp, "Who?"

She turned away from him, "My mother..."

Squall let her go and steadily started to follow her. "Why do you continue to follow me?"

"I want to keep you company. Make sure you're safe."

"Whatever."

Squall continued to follow her. While she had done or spoken to who ever she had, He had stayed, laying his head on Joia's casket. There he felt that Joia was trying to tel him something about Rinoa. But he didnt know what exactly. He couldnt hear Joia's voice in his head anymore. As if she had completely dissapeared. He had sighed and decided to follow Rinoa.

He watched how she walked. Walking as if she were trying to get away from him and to where she was going at the same time. He truely had hurt her, although that wasnt what he had intended. He wanted to apologize fully. Give his reasons. But it seemed at the moment she wasnt going to listen to him at all.

Rinoa stopped in front of a one story building, reading the sign that read "Balamb's Mental Institution". She gave a sigh. "The person you are wanting to meet is in here?" Squall asked, standing beside her.

Rinoa looked at him and walked inside. They walked into the Lobby of the building, and looked around. It was plain and slightly a bit to mental for a mental home. Rinoa sighed and went up to the desk, "When do visiting hours end?"

"8:00" The receptionist said.

Rinoa nodded and looked at the clock. 7:45. She looked back at the receptionist, "May I see Joan Heartily please."

The receptionist looked in files on the computer and nodded. "Will it be the both of you?"

"Both?" Rinoa asked confused. She had completely forgot Squall was behind her. "Yes, both, Please." Squall said.

Rinoa turned around and glared at Squall. "Why are you-"

"I want to." he said, interupting her.

She sighed and follwed the receptionist to another room. "Wait here please."

The receptionist pointed to a table and left the room. Rinoa sat down and Squall sat next to her. "Rinoa, I want to apologize."

"You said you wanted to apologize already." Rinoa said harshly, not looking at him.

He sighed, "Why are you being difficult?"

She sighed. "Rinoa?"

She didnt make a sound, simply continued looking ahead. "Rinoa! All I want to say is sorry!"

Sge looked at him, with slight tears rimming her eyes, "Fine. You've apologized! But it doesnt mean i'm going to forgive you. You used me becuase you missed Joia..."

"Rinoa..."

"Here she is." The receptionist came back into a room with a young tired woman. Rinoa stopped argueing with Squall and looked at the woman as the receptionist led her to sit. "This is Joan Heartily. Visiting hours will end soon. So you dont have much time."

Rinoa nodded and the receptionist left. "Mother?"

The woman looked up. Her eyes were milky white, as if she were blind. "Oh mother..."

"Whose there?" Joan said.

Rinoa faught back tears. "Mother...its Rinoa... your daughter."

Tears slowly began to fill Joan's milky eyes, "Rinoa...my baby...?"

Rinoa nodded, "Yes..."

Joan stood, arms open, waiting for Rinoa to run into her arms. Rinoa complied. They stood there, hugging and crying. "Rinoa, Dear. I"m so sorry I left you as I did. I had no choice...I left you with your god parents..."

"I know, Mother. I know"

"Do you forgive me, Rinoa? Forgive me for never knowing you?"

Rinoa hugged her mother tightly, "Yes...Yes I do..."

Rinoa looked her mother in the eyes, "When did you go blind, Mother?"

Joan laughed, "Dont worry, I should be able to see soon. I had surgery last week, my vision is suppose to return."

Rinoa smiled, "I"ll be happy when it happens. I want you to see me."

Rinoa scanned her mother carefully. She looked nothing like her mother. Maybe she looked like her father, who ever he might have been. Joan laughed, feeling Rinoa's face, "You must be drop dead beautiful." she said laughing.

"She's very lovely." Squall said.

Rinoa gave him a dirty look and shooshed him. "Oh. And who might you be?" Joan asked.

Squall laughed. Rinoa covered his mouth before he could even say anything. "He's a bother." Rinoa said.

Joan laughed, "well, leet me here his name."

Squall laughed again, "My name is Squall. Squall Leonhart."

Joan's expression changed. Her eyes showed fear and she slightly backed away. Rinoa became confused. So did Squall. "Mother?" Rinoa asked.

"You-"

"Visiting hours are over."

* * *

Rinoa and Squall walked through the feild in moonlight. "I wonder what happened with my mother. She seemed scared of you. I can see why." Rinoa said harshly.

Squall sighed, "why are you being stubborn. I just want to apologize. I dont want anything wrong to be between us."

Rinoa stopped walking, "Something is wrong between us."

Squall stopped next to her, "What's that?"

"You..." After saying that, Rinoa continued walking. Squall stared at the ground, anger surging through him. "I didnt mean to do what I did." He said quietly.

Rinoa stopped walking and looked at him. He looked at her. " I didnt mean to do what I did. Yes, I miss Joia very much, She was the girl I ever loved. But you resemble her so much. I admit, I was lost in your beauty, not hers, for a while. But something happened and I wasnt thinking. And I'm sorry."

Rinoa lowered her head, "I forgive you." she whispered.

He looked at her. She lifted her head, "But dont toy with my heart."

She walked inside of the house. Squall stayed outside, kicking at the grass. He began to think -

_----_

_"I would love company, My good sir." Squall smiled at the young woman's remark. "May I ask your name?" He asked her. She smiled, "Joia Heartily." He smiled, "Joia...what a beautiful name.." She laughed and looked at him, "May I know your name?" He laughed and walked up to her, grabbing her hand, "Squall Leonhart, my good lady Joia." She smiled and looked up at the sky._

_----_

Squall sighed at the memory. He had first learned Joia's name then. He looked up and walked up the stairs toward the front door. As soon as he opened the door, he heard distant crying and soothing. He looked up at the sound and saw it came from Rinoa's room. Running up the stairs, he felt a bit of fear. For some odd reason, he wanted to hold her and comfort her. Why was she crying?

He barged into the room to find Rinoa crying on Sephiroth's lap. "It's alright, Rinoa." Sephiroth said, "He didnt mean any of it. Give him slight time."

He looked up to find Squall looking at him, "Squall, the two of you need a good talk."

Squall nodded and moved aside to allow Sephiroth space to leave the room. Sephiroth looked at Rinoa's tearful face and kissed her forehead, "Talk to him." And he stood, patting Squall on the shoulder, then left.

Squall stood at the doorway, watching as Rinoa's tearful face grew more saddened and depressed. "Rinoa..."

She stood up and ran out of the bedroom. Squall yelled angrily and hit the wall. "Joia..." he whisperd, "I'm sorry...but I need to."

He suddenly became light headed and fell to his knees. "Ugh...Why are you stopping me Joia?"

While Squall struggled to regain his strength, Rinoa ran down the stairs to Joia's tomb. Once reaching the door, it widely opened for her presence. Rinoa wiped her tears and slowly entered. She looked around and smelled the sweet scent of roses, what she hadnt smelled before. She looked around, running her hands on the white casket that lay in the middle of the room. "So you're Joia.." Rinoa said sadly. "You have Squall's heart."

Rinoa sat on the same chair that Squall had sat in before, "Joia.." She said, "I know Squall talks to you. I dont know what he s-says about me. But I would like to talk to you too."

A slight gust of wind hit Rinoa's face and she sighed. "I dont know what to say to you. But I know, that something is happening to me. I feel as if I am falling in love with Squall. But I also feel like I've always loved him. Which is why when I first saw him, I placed my hand on his heart... as if I could feel it beating with loneliness. Thats why I talked to him so soon, even though he scared me. He was...he is gentle. He is sweet and kind. But at the moment, I am mad at him for kissing me...though he was kissing you-"

Another gust of wind hit Rinoa's face. She jumped in her seat and looked around. The door to the tomb closed and the sweet rose scent was diminishing She gulped, "I know I shouldnt say it to you since you are his love. But its the way I feel. I think I love him. but... I feel like he's hiding from me. I want to apologize for being the mean bitch I could be. I want to apologize for it. Yet...being me, I dont want to give in. I dont want to be used."

_"I understand..." _a voice came, trailing upon the air.

Rinoa jumped in her seat and gave a small whimper of fear, "Thank...you...for listening..."

The tomb door opened and Rinoa slowly walked out. But before ascending the stairs, she turned back and laid a kiss on the white casket, "Thank you very much."

Rinoa turned and walked up the stairs. But as she did, the tomb door slammed shut, knocking a picture fram off the wall. Rinoa quickly turned around, her heart pounding in her chest. She looked at the picture frame and saw a rip through the portrait of Joia. The picture Rinoa resembled the most. She knelt down by it and saw few old parchments folded inside of it. She took them out of the of the frame and sat on the floor next to thr frame.

She opened the first one. It had appeared to be a diary entry. She slowly read;

_**I met a wonderful woman tonight. The angel's name...Joia. Joia Heartily. Her family is well known here in Balamb, but I seem to be catching her heart. Her cool eyes, fully plump lips, I could taste her without even having a taste of her. I could feel the heat running from her veins, yet I wont peirce her delicate skin to feel it more. She seems fragile, friendly, yet extremely strong and loyal. I need to see her again. I told her I wanted to see her in front of the house again tonight. She accepted my invitation. Maybe she could be mine... I could learn to love her. I could fall in love with her. I could turn her...perhaps.**_

_**-Squall Leonhart**_

_**1812.March.10.**_

Rinoa stared at the date on the bottom of the entry, "1812?" She whispered to herself.

She opened another parchment and on it was a drawing. It looked like Squall and Joia...a porttrait dated...April 23, 1812. "What is this?" She looked up to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She quickly put the parchments in a vase and placed the picture back in its place. She walked quickly into the kitchen, going into the fridge, trying to sound busy. "Rinoa." She turned around to see Sephiroth standing by the doorway.

"Oh, its you."

He smiled, "Yes, it is." He walked in and sat in the chair, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm very fine now. I want to thank you. For putting up with me, even though you dont know me so well."

He smiled, "A girl as sweet as you cant be left in despair."

She blushed, "Thank you, Sephiroth."

"You're very welcome."

She smiled at him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I will go talk to Squall now."

He nodded, "He's in his bedroom's balcony." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs, she could hear the wind blowing from Squalls room. She walked toward it, holding her hands tight behind her. Stepping in to the room, she cleared her thraot. Squall turned around and sighed, "I'm sorry for all I've ont to you. I'm making your stay here horrible and I apologize."

She shook her head, "It's alright."

She walked next to him and stared at the moon, "Its beautiful tonight, I just needed to see."

He looked at her, smiling and looked back at a memory quite like that one. "Well, A lovely lady like you shouldnt be out tonight."

She looked at him smiling, "And a lovely lady shouldnt be lied to, Squall."

His smiled faded, "What?"

She turned to face him fully, "Is there anything you're hiding from me?"

"I...I..."

"Squall..."

Squall turned away from her. He didnt know what to say to her. He was lying to her, plenty of ways was he lying. "Squall, I found peices of paper with your name on it. Like dairy entrys."

He looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

She looked at him, "Yes I did. But they were dated from 1812...and talked about you met Joia..."

Squall lowered his head. He really didnt know what to say. "Why were they dated back to 1812, Squall? Is this a joke?"

He didnt look at her, "no..."

"Then?" she said, putting her hand on his back, "What is it? Tell me?"

Squall looked at her, "I met Joia in March of 1812..."

"What? Thats not possible?"

"Yes it is..."

"Squall, stop lying."

He shook his head, "I'm not lying."

"YES YOU ARE!"

he grabbed her roughly, anger surging through him, "I"m not lying!" he said, opening his eyes. His eyes were a golden red. Fangs sprouted from his mouth,

Rinoa tried to pull away from him, "You're...you're..."

He looked at her sternly, "...a vampire..."


	8. Chapter 7 :: A moment of Love

_A/n: omg! Rinoa knows now...Whats going to happen. READ ON! R&R! ---- -:- **Casi Muerto **-:-_

* * *

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Seven: A moment of love**

_"...I dont know whether to fear... or except the words which had emerged... but I doubt it changes ... my...love..show me..."_

* * *

Rinoa stared at Squall wide eyed. Her eyes trailed from his red eyes to his fangs. Fear grabbing her at the back of her throat, Rinoa closed her eyes tightly. (Please...What have I done? what is he going to do?)

Squall's breathing was full of anger, and hissing noises escaped from his mouth. Rinoa whimpered in fear, throwing herself at his chest, curiling herself against him. Squall looked down at her. (She isnt running...)

_----_

_Squall grabbed Joia by her arms, sprouting long, blood thirsty fangs at her. Joia stared at him, fear building in her eyes. "I'm a vampire, Love." Squall said sternly. Joia threw herself at his chest, pressing her arms to her chest, turning into a ball. Squall looked down at her..."You're not running..."_

_----_

Squall looked at Rinoa. Her reaction... shocked him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Rinoa, resting his head on hers. He could feel her breathing gorwing more rapid. "I'm sorry if I scared you..." He said.

She opened her eyes, staring at the curves that showed through his shirt. "Rinoa, I'm sorry. But you needed to know...before you found out on your own."

She moved a bit closer to him, snuggling her face in his chest. Her fear was easing. He wanted to tell her, not hurt her. Squall smiled slightly, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Rinoa, do you forgive me?"

He felt her nod against his chest. His smile grew and he lifted her in his arms. She lookd at him, "What are you doing?" She said in a shakey voice.

He laughed, "dont be scared. You;ve been up a long time. You need to sleep."

He placed her on the bed he and Joia shared and covered her in the blanket. She looked at him confused, "Squall?"

He smiled, "Rinoa, I havent been truthful to you. Just a while ago, I realized, I loved you. I havent known you long, yes I know, but deep down, I felt as if I've known you forever." he placed his hand on her cheek, "And no, dont think its because you bare a resemblance to Joia. I truly do feel something for you. This past week, I;ve been thinking and thinking. Trying to reach Joia for her aid. Yet, I knew deep down how I was feeling. And when we faught, I cried. I cried becuase I didnt want you to stay away from me. I thought I cried becuase I missed joia. In truth, maybe that was partly the reason, but mostly... it was you-"

"Squall-"

"Now now, love. Let me finish please." (Rinoa nodded.) He smiled and continued, grabbing her hand, "Rinoa. Thats what I followed you. I wanted to apologize. But I was afriad of telling you. But right now, when I turned in front of you, I...I was shocked that you didnt run. All people run... but you didnt. You simply leaned against me, praying I didnt do anything to you." Squall laughed slightly, and knelt by the bed, his face near hers, "Rinoa. I know you feel something for me. I can see it in your eyes. I can see it when you smile at me, when you talk to me. Its there. All there, RInoa. Now of course, I truly dont know if its the love I have for you. But I do know, that I do love you. And I will love you, till my eternal heart stops beating."

Squall watched as Rinoa's eyes rimmed with tears. She sat up and grabbed him in a large hug, "Squall. I do love you. I do. I thought you didnt love me. I thought you only saw me as your past love look a like. I didnt know anything, Squall. but..." She looked him in the eye, "I cried because I was afraid you werent going to talk to me. I cried because I felt you used me. I cried becuase I knew you were hiding from me."

Squall smiled, carressing her face. Scarlet raised itself upon Rinoa's cheeks, "Squall. I love you."

"I love you too..Rinoa."

She tilted her head toward his,laying herself upon his soft lips. They softly parted, unleashing his yearning for her. She sighed against his mouth, "Squall..."

He opened his eyes slightly, to see her eyes close, her cheeks flushed and her expressions forever changing. He sighed against her mouth, sending her shudders. With slow pace, Squall lifted himself upon the bed, laying ontop of Rinoa's yearning body. He traced his hands from her chest to her arms, where he allowed her fingers to intertwine with his own. He shifted their kisses, left and right. Feeling emotion filling within his soul. For once of his awakening, he felt no guilt of kissing Rinoa. His mind wasnt on Joia, except as soon as he had started kissing her, he asked Joia for her forgivness and acceptance.

Rinoa tightened her fingers in Squalls hands, feeling temptation fill within her. She moaned against his mouth, having her tongue meet his. He sighed, allowing one of his hands to trail through her hair. Rinoa tilted her head back as Squall trailed his tongue along her neck. "Rinoa..." he sighed.

Lifting her dress, Squall pulled it over her head, kissing her stomach and breast. She sighed and gigggled at the tickling sensation. With her dress completly off, Squall pulled the last bits of clothing and softly laid them on the floor. Rinoa softly pulled off Squalls shirt and pants, softly placing them next to her. Squall slid in between her, engulfing her warmth. Rinoa hissed and pulled Squall closer, sighing his name.

Placing one hand on her thighs, he lifted her up into his embrace, moving slowly to the motion of her liking. She moaned and sighed, grasping his hair tightly in her hands. Squall lowered his head on her shoulders, feeling his depth. He closed his eyes, slightly biting his lower lip. "Rinoa..." He moaned.

she pulled him closer, nibling on his ear. Squall quickened his pace, feeling his peek emerging. Rinoa through her head back, moaning loudly. Squall grabbed both of her hips, holding them tightly as he pulled in and out, closing his eyes. He moaned deep within his throat, letting out loud quick breaths. Rinoa screamed, falling weakly on the bed as Squall gave his final thrust, filling everywhere inside of her.

Rinoa sighed, smiling as she carressed Squall's dampened forehead. He looked down at her and smiled, "Making love to you...wont be the only way I'll express my love." he said softly.

She smiled, "Same here."

He laughed and lowered his head on her breast, smelling in her scent. he loved the way she smelled. Sweet roses.

He steadily watched her as her eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Squall ran his hands through her dampened, "I'll always love you, Rinoa. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 8 :: Accepting Changes

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Eight: Accepting Changes**

_"...Life reaches its peek...secrets revealed...I feel at ease...as long as your arms stay open.."

* * *

_

Rinoa opened her eyes in a dark room. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light, she realized Squall was sleeping next to her. She smiled at him, knowing he couldnt see her. Kissing his forhead, she stood, stretching and yawning at the new morning. Going toward the drapes, she was going to open when she heard Squall behind her, "Rinoa...please dont..."

Shocked, she realised what she was doing. She couldnt expose Squall to the sun. He would burn and die and their one night together would have meant nothing. She turned around slowly, smiling at him. He was smiling at her, staring at her up and down. It was then she realised she was still naked. Giving a little shriek she went toward where her clothes lay and put on her dress. "Ruin an old mans dream." Squall said.

Rinoa laughed and patted his head. "Squall, its a School day for me. I need to get ready."

Squall nodded and grabbed her hand, "I will be well rested when you return home." he said.

She blushed and took her hand back, as he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. Rinoa smiled and walked toward the bathroom. she opened the door without looking and gave a shriek. "Oh my hell... Rinoa."

Rinoa closed her eyes, "Sephiroth...its morning...why are you-"

She heard him laugh, "When you two began last night, I had to have sleep. Listening to the two of you making love is not on my agenda."

Rinoa laughed, shaking her head. "You can open your eyes, Rinoa."

She did, seeing Sephiroth had wrapped himself in a towel. "So the two of you had a talk?" he asked.

She nodded, walking inside the bathroom, staring into the mirror, checking her neck for bites. Sephiroth laughed when he saw this, "He wouldnt have bit you at all, love."

Rinoa looked at him, "Are you a-"

"Yes dear. I am. Squall made me who I am."

Rinoa raised an eyebrow, "Really? Were you lovers?"

Sephiroth pulled back at the thought, "Lord no! He saved me from death."

She nodded, "Oh, I see."

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, "Well, arent vampires lovers with the person they've bitten?"

Sephiroth laughed, "Well now now, someone has been watching one to many movies."

She let herself pout in her reflection, causing Sephiroth to laugh more. She smiled and turned on the faucet, wetting her face. "So now, how did you to become to intertwined last night?"

Rinoa looked up, "I had found...these...things. These diary entries of his. Dated back to 1812. I asked him about them...and well, he admitted he was a vampire."

Sephiroth looked at her, "Hm? Interesting."

Rinoa turned around, "He said he loved me." Scarlet rushed up to her cheeks.

Sephiroth placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head to meet his, "Now. I knew he loved you from the start, Love. He needed a little push."

Rinoa smiled. Sephiroth nodded, "Well then, I best go to bed, no point in being up in the morning."

Rinoa laughed and nodded. "Good morning." She said. Sephiroth laughed and relied, "God morning to you too."

As soon as Sephiroth walked out the door, Rinoa closed it, leaning against it. She placed her hands on her stomach, lookig at the ground. She couldnt belive the made love the other night. He had admitted everything he felt to her and then...they made love. She stared into the mirror, her black hair falling over her face. She looked at her stomach then took off her dress. Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt a sudden pride.

turning away, she slowly turned on the shower, stepping in. Letting the water fall down her back, she couldnt help but continue to smile.

* * *

Squall heard the front door close before he could drift off to sleep. He opened one eye and then the other. For some reason, he couldnt helped but smiled. He hugged the pillow she had laid on, smelling the remainder of her scent. "Oh Rinoa..." He whispered. 

He looked back on the other night. Remembering the warmth that he had found himself in. He hadnt felt so loved in decades. He had been sleeping for so long, feeling the warmth of her naked body when he awoke gave him a sudden thrill to still yet be somewhat alive.

Yawning, he looked up at the ceiling, seeing the paint swirls the room was decorated in. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly.

_Rinoa.._

_.the angel of my eye..._

_the full beauty that sprun warmth inside..._

_The warmth that filled my dying heart..._

_As long as I shall live.._

_We shall never part..._

Slowly closing his eyes, he drifted into a steady sleep.

* * *

"Squall...Squalll..." 

Squall opened his eyes to see Rinoa staring over him. He immediately grabbed her into a kiss, gaining the dominace he wanted. She tried pulling away. When she failed, she spoke into his mouth, "Sephiroth and I are going to visit my mother. I want you to stay home and rest. You havent slept much lately."

Squall raised eyebrows at her, "Sephiroth?"

She nodded. He sighed, "He has a wife."

Rinoa pulled away, "I wouldnt care whether he did or not. Why dont you want me going with him?"

Squall quickly stood, his bare body feeling the wind coming ffrom the open window, "No, Rinoa. Not that. I want you to watch him. He has a tendency to feel a bit...wandering..."

Rinoa stared at him, "What?"

"His wife doesnt live here. Their a bit...odd. She's always up and about while Sephiroth is inside his home. She couldnt take it and left."

Rinoa raised her eye brows, "Oh...Thats bad.."

Squall laughed, "Not entirely. She returns at times. which is why you watch him. He'll become desperate and search for her."

Rinoa laughed and kissed Squall on the forhead. He smiled and watched her walk down the steps.

Rinoa met Sephiroth in the front yard, staring up at the sky. "Sephiroth?"

He looked at her, "Yes?"

She smiled, "Lets go."

He nodded and slowly walked beside her. He outstretched his arm, allowing her to grabbed it. "Did Squall tell you the 'Wife' story?"

RInoa looked at him quickly, "w-What?"

Sephiroth laughed, "He told the same thing to Joia when I took her to dinner one night."

RInoa laughed, "Well then, yes, he did."

Sephiroth sighed, "Alright then. Let me verify it. Yes, I do have a wife. And no, I am not dsperate for looking for her. She chooses to go off at her will, I do nothing to stop her. I love her, yes. But I wont force her. Besides, as much as the love we have for each other, we cant stay in the same home for more than three days. Its impossible."

Rinoa laughed, "Where is she now?"

Sephiroth looke up at the sky, "Somewhere."

Rinoa continued to look at him. "Oh well. I'll be seeing her in two days. Theres a ball in Balamb, held every year by Balamb garden for the city. She always comes for it. Come to think of it, I saw you at one once, with a young blonde boy."

Rinoa blushed, "He used to be my boyfriend. Kind of lost touch when I left the school."

Sephiroth nodded, "Well, you should go to the ball again. Take Squall, he's never been to one."

RInoa nodded and smiled. They walked through the gates of Balamb city. "How are you feeling now?"

Rinoa looked at Sephiroth, "About?"

"Things."

She shrugged, "Well... I feel a bit the same...yet... I'm happy."

"You're able to accpet what we are. What he is to you."

She nodded, "Whether he was a vampire or a chef, I'd love him the same. It doesnt make him any different. It only means when i'm 90, he;s still young."

Sephiroth laughed. They turned toward the docks of Balamb and walked into the Institute. Rinoa looked at the clock, 7:15. She went to the receptionist, "May I see Joan Heartilly please."

The receptionist looked at her and shook her head, "Joan Heartilly is in isolation at the moment."

Rinoa became worried, "Whats wrong with her?"

The recpetionist sighed, "On your last visit, Miss Heartilly paniced in her room and slit her wrist."

Rinoa felt tears brimming in her eyes. "Is she-"

"She's fine. Just needs to be away from people at the moment. Come back in a few days. And please, dont startled her again."

Rinoa nodded with tears runnig down her face. Sephiroth led her out of the building, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, love."

Rinoa shook her head, "I"m fine as lnog as she is."

Sephiroth nodded, "Who is she too you anyway?"

"My mother."

Sephiroth's eyes opened wide and saddened, "Well, I"m terribly sorry for your father, having to deal with this."

"I dont know my father..."

Sephiroth looked at Rinoa confused, "But what about that ma-"

Rinoa smiled, wiping away her tears, "Turns out he's my god father and his wife, who I thought was my mother, is my god mother. My real mother is in that nut house."

Sephiroth reached to hug her but she pulled away, "Dont please. I'm fine with all these changes in my life."

"Even if they've happened so sudden?"

She nodded. "Well, you can truely accept things at the top of the hat."

RInoa laughed and linked her arm with his, as they walked out of Balamb. Yet as they walked, Rinoa had a lurking feeling deep within her stomach that somethig was wrong. Something that she was going to find out soon enough and bring sudden changes she wont be able to accept so easily. She sighed and continued walking, ignoring Sephiroth's worried looks.


	10. Chapter 9 :: The Ball P1

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Nine: The Ball (Part One)**

_"...With a Simple smile... My heart Leaps... From my feet I fall.. catch me..."

* * *

_

For one whole day, Rinoa and Squall stayed up together, talked, laughed. She did even mention what had happened to her mother the night before it. She hadnt feel it was neccessary to ruin the one day they were going to spend together. She hadnt went to school, yet went to her professours to pick up late work she had to be assigned. And when she had returned, again Squall was waiting for them to continue their day.

Now, the sun was massively pouring the bedroom window. Rinoa yawned, thinking about the great day she and Squall had the night before. Opening her eyes, she saw the drapes wide open. She quickly looked at it and ran to shut it. Looking back at the bed, she saw Squall was completely covered by the quilt.

She smiled and sighed, "Thank god..."

She walked back to the bed. (Who would have opened the curtain?) She thought. She moved the quilt away from Squall, feeling the scars on his back. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled at it. Slowly, she crept out of the bedroom, not bothering to recover him. She walked to the bathroom, where she gave a quick peak to see if Sephiroth was inside. He wasnt. She gave a laugh to herself. Of course he wasnt, it was morning. She looked at herself in the mirror, grabbing her toothbrush and slowly began to hum.

She kind of wished at that moment at that Angelo would run into the bathroom and lick her toes. But she knew deep down that he wasnt gonig to come. She simply sighed at the thought and continued humming.

After brushing her teeth, she stept into the shower, taking a quick cold one to wake her up.

Within 30 minutes, she was completely dressed and walking out the front door. In her hands, she had her assigns which Squall had helped her with as best he could the other night. She walked through the feild, looking up the sun shining down her. That moment, she was having one of thise days. Those Wonderful days. The sickening feelnig she had two nights ago was completely gone. She wasnt feeling it at all.

She skipped to her own humming, smiling a great big smiling. "Hey Rinoa!"

She looked forward to see Zell riding his hoverboard toward her. She smiled at him, "Hi Zell."

He stopped beside her and walked at her pace, "Where's that guy you're with?"

She looked at him, "Squall?"

Zell rolled his eyes, "I dont give a damn what his name is-"

"Hey!"

"Alright. Yeah him."

She smiled and nodded, "He's sleeping."

Zell stopped in front of her, "Sleeping?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Did I stutter?"

He shook his head, "Why is he sleeping? Its almost noon."

She gave herself a big grin and smiled at him, "We had a busy night last night."

A look of discust hit his facem "You mean you-"

She nodded and continued walking. He followed close beside her. "Rinoa I cant believe you.."

She looked at him, "How do you know what I meant by busy?"

He shrugged, "I just figured-"

She stopped in front of him, the angriest look on her face, "Well, look, what I meant by busy was we were up all night diong my homework becuase I had missed one day of school, not that you would notice."

Zell shrugged, "I'm sorry..I just.."

"You just what, Zell?"

"I miss you okay."

Her expression changed. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She dropped her books on the soft grass and grabbed Zell into a hug, "Oh Zell. I'm sorry."

He hugged her back, "It was hard seeing you with someone else." He looked at her, "You havent even called me in over a year."

She lowered her head, "You never returned my calls... "

Zell looked at her, "You never called me.."

She nodded, "Yes I did. I called you alot. You're mother said she would give you the message every time."

Zell's face filled with anger, "Damn her..."

"What?"

He looked at her, trying to calm down, " She never told me shit..."

"oh.." Rinoa grabbed him in a tighter hug.

Zell rested his head on her shoulder, "If it wasnt for her...we'd still be together..."

Rinoa didnt know what to say, "Maybe Zell."

Zell looked at her, "Rinoa...didnt you love me?"

Rinoa nodded, "I did but.."

"But?"

"You cant change what happened, Zell. You're mother never liked me much and you knew that. She ruined us, yes she did. But because of her, I cant look back and see a change."

Zell lowered his head, "I know..."

Rinoa smiled and looked at him, cupping his face, "Look on the brightside, I"m still here. I'm still your friend."

He smiled, "Couldnt we be something more?"

She laughed and picked up her books, continueing her walk toward balamb, "Zell!"

He ran after her and accompinied her toward Balamb and into her school.

* * *

Rinoa laughed, looking back at Zell as she said good bye. "Hey Rinoa! I'll see you at the ball tonight?" 

She completely forgot the ball was tonight. She nodded, "I'll see you there."

He gave one final wave and turned back to Balamb on his hoverboard. Rinoa smiled and closed the door. She placed her books on the floor, stretching. "Oh what a day," she said.

She heard a swift sound and felt Squall beside her. She shrieked, "Ah! Oh Squall, you're fast."

He grinned at her, "You never complained."

She laughed and turned around, laying kisses on his lips. They heard a laugh coming from the top floor, "You young ones need to get ready if you want to go to the ball."

They looked up and saw Sephiroth dressed fancy at the top of the stairs. Rinoa laughed. "I"m not young." Squall said, "I'm older than you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth laughed, "Yes, of course."

He walked down the stairs, patting Squall on his back. Squall gave a slight hiss and shot Sephiroth a look. Confused, Rinoa looked at Sephiroth, sighing. Sephiroth looked at her and sent her a worried look. She nodded, understanding what he was saying in his silent words. Rinoa cupped Squall's face, pulling him toward her, "Let's get ready, Squall."

"A ball?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs. He followed willingly. She walked into her room to grab her suit case and stopped. "Squall...all the.."

He nodded, "I replaced everything you had taken off. I know you wont sleep here much, but even so, its not much fun to have an empty room."

She looked at him, "Squall...I'm sorry."

He laughed, shaking away his apology, "Dont worry about it, love. I know it was hard for you... Its alright."

She smiled. He gave her a hug. "Dont worry. Its all my sheets, not Joia's."

She smiled again, "Its alright. i wouldnt have minded."

He laughed, "Yes you would."

She gave him a harder hug and withdrew when he hissed in pain. "Squall?"

He looked at her, "No worries, love. Just had a bad sleep."

she nodded. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and kissed her forhead. "Now you tell me..what do I need to wear to this ball?"

She laughed, "Your finest clothes, Squall."

He nodded. "I"ll get to that then." He left the room, leaving Rinoa laughing to herself. She sighed after about 5 minutes worth of laughing and turned to her suit case. Pulling out a white pearl dress, she admired it. Her mother had made it for her to go to the ball the previous year, yet she hadnt gone. Zell never caled to take her. Thats where their relationship ended. She looked back at that morning where she had the talk with Zell... and how it was his mother who ruined them. She smiled (Maybe it was for the best) she thought. She pressed the dress toward her, and walked toward the mirror. Dancing around, she imagined how she would look wearing it. She gave herself a giggle and ran toward the bathroom.

An hour later, Squall looked in the mirror, fixing his ponytail to fail softly over his shoulder. He looked at himself. His clothes were a bit out of date. Decades out of date. And he worried that he may catch the attention of the other people there. He sighed. Of course he would. Especially since he figured her previous boyfriend would be there, he needed to make a simple stand for himself.

He looked at himself one last time before walking out the room and descending the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, he saw Sephiroth talking to Rinoa. "Rinoa.." He said.

She looked up at him. Her hair was done elegantly while she wore a pearl white dress that crossed around her neck. He looked at her in awe as she smiled at him, tilting her head. She smiled, "Are you ready to go, Squall?"

He nodded and walk the last few steps, taking her hand, "You look very beautiful, Love."

She blushed, "Thank you."

Sephiroth smiled and nodded at Squall, "How are you feeling?"

Squall nodded. Sephiroth nodded in return. Rinoa looked at them both and sighed, "Men." She said.

Squall laughed and picked her up in his arms. She laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Lets go, Love." He said.

She smiled and nodded. He placed her on the floor and together the three of them left the house toward the ball.

* * *

A/N: I hope U all enjoyed the chapter **:D**


	11. Chapter 10 :: The Ball P2

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Ten: The Ball (Part Two)**

_"...All dance... All fall... but to fall toward war... is yet to dance..."_

* * *

Rinoa stopped on front of Balamb Garden, her old school. She sighed and looked at all the people entering. She saw Selphie, walking in with Irvine. She saw Zell talking with Quistis and Cloud. She saw Wakka and Tidus talking with Tifa as the entered the school. Everyone she used to know, was here. Everyone she remembered, was here. Squall placed his arm on her waist, "Would you mind showing me inside love?"

Rinoa looked at him and smiled, "Of course."

She grabbed his hand and looked at Sephiroth, "Lets go then."

Sephiroth nodded. They walked inside Balamb Garden, making their way toward the school's hall. Once inside, everyone's eyes fell on the three of them. Rinoa smiled at them all as Squall's grip tightened aroun her. She looked at him, "Dont worry, Squall. You look fine. Everyone will love you." she whispered.

He smiled, "But I only want your love." He whispered back.

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. He smiled back. "RINOA!"

She looked forward to see Irvine running up to her screaming like a girl. Shocked, she opened her arms and closed her eyes tight, waiting for him to pounce on her. Before she knew it, Irvine held her in the air, giving her the biggest hug she ever felt. She laughed and hugged him back, "Oh hello Irvine." She said, laughing.

Irvine put her down and Selphie came from beside her. She gave her a hug, laughing, "I''m sorry about Irvine." she said, "You know how he is."

Rinoa laughed, "Yes I know." She looked at her, grabbing her hands, "Wow. Look at you. Little miss Selphie isnt little anymore."

Selphie laughed, spinning around in her black dress that clinged tightly to her figure, "You like?"

Rinoa laughed, "I like."

Selphie laughed and looked at Squall, who was standing there a bit uncomfortable next to her and Sephiroth. "Well well, whose the hunk?"

Squall looked at her, "Pardon?"

Rinoa laughed, "Its a compliment, Squall." She told him. "Oh." Squall said.

Selphie laughed, "Well, who is he?"

Rinoa hugged his arm tightly, making him smile, "We're together."

Selphie covered her mouth, "Huh? Oh.. What about Zell?"

Rinoa sighed, "We're not together anymore. We havent been for almost a year."

Selphie eyes went wide, "Really? Oh dear..." She looked around the hall, grabbing Irvines hand, "He never told us anything. Every time we asked for you he said you were fine or he hadnt talked to you and he needed to call you."

Rinoa laughed a bit, "I guess he didnt want anyone to know."

Selphie nodded, "Well, dont let him see you tonight. He might want to-"

Squall butted in, "Oh no, Dear. He already knows. I met him."

Selphie laughed and scooted closer to Rinoa, "Such a gentleman. I like the way he talks." She whispered.

Rinoa laughed, "Well, I loe him just fine."

Selphie laughed, "Awww, thats cute."

Rinoa blushed. Selphie pulled Irvine toward her, "Irvine meet Squall."

Squall held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Irvine nodded, "Same."

Food crates were being brought in by waiters from the kitchen. Irvine grabbed Selphie's arm, "FOOD!" And he pulled her away. Rinoa laughed, coving her face, embarrassed by the people she knew. Squall laughed, "A lively man, I see."

Rinoa laughed again, "Its funny. Selphie used to be that way, until she started dating Irvine."

"Really? She seems quiet."

Rinoa laughed, "Well, you'll learn soon enough."

Sephiroth coughed beside them. "I'll leave you two now."

Rinoa nodded, "What for?"

"My wife should come shortly."

"Oh."

Rinoa laughed and nodded. Squall laughed as well. After Sephiroth stepped aside, Rinoa looked at Squall's pale skin. "Um, dont vampires feed?" She whispered.

He looked at her, "Well, yes. I fed the night we first met."

"Oh.."

He smiled, "Dont worry, I fed from three people. I should be fine."

She caressed his cheek, "But you look dead pale."

He smiled, "Rinoa...I'm a vampire, Love... its my look."

She laughed and nodded, reaching up for his kiss. He smiled at her. A slow waltz began to play. "Oh! Lets dance!"

Squall looked at her nervously, "I've never heard this before. I dont know if I could dance to this."

RInoa laughed, "Well, I can dance this. Just follow me."

He nodded as she dragged him to the dance floor. everyone was dancing, the same exact steps, same movements at the same time. Squall looked around nervously. He knew how to waltz, but he never seen it this way. Rinoa took his hands and placed one on her hip and another in her own. She began to move side to side, as the rest of the people were. Squall tried following her and stepped on her foot. "Ow" she said softly.

Squall let out a deep breath and tried to walk away from her. Rinoa pouted and ran after him, pulling him back to their place on the dance floor. She put one of his hands on her hip and the other she held and she led him again. Within minutes, Squall learned the steps and was dancing, synchronized with the rest of the people. Rinoa laughed cheerfully as he smiled at her, turning her into step. They pulled in close, just as fireworks erupted above of them through the ceiling window.

Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes, as they began to turn a brownish red color. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded, "Perfect."

He tilted his head, lowering his lips to hers. And they kissed, as everyone continued to dance around them. She felt lost in his embrace, leaning against him for support. Squall opened his eyes and trailed them to her neck. A growing pain was reaching his body. He felt the urge to simply bite Rinoa. But he didnt want to. He wouldnt.

Rinoa opened her eyes, to see Squall's filling with blood. "Squall!"

He looked at her, "Please... dont move away from me..."

She pulled him toward a table and sat him down, "Squall... what do we do?"

He shook his head, "I just need to feed..." he said.

Rinoa shook her head, "But you cant here...we could go back to the house...you can feed off me.."

He looked at her sternly, "I would never feed off of you."

She sat next to him, grabbing his hand, "Squall, but you have no choice."

He shrugged, "I do have a choice, and I can wait."

Rinoa touched his cheek as Zell came to sit at their table. "Well, hello nice couple."

Squall turned away, avoiding eye contact. Zell tried to look at him, "whats the matter with him? he doesnt look to good."

Rinoa nodded, "I know, he;s feeling...err... sick."

Zell nodded, "You should take him out of here then."

"He doesnt want to leave."

Zell nodded, "oh." he said.

Squall jerked in his seat. He heard screaming. Distant screaming. He lifted his head, looking for Sephiroth. He saw Sephiroth running out of the hall. He knew something was happening. He stood. "Dude...whats wrong with your eyes?" Zell asked, putting a hand on Squall's shoulder.

Squall growled at him, throwing his hand off of him. His fangs sprouted, as he pounced on Zell. "Squall!"

Squall looked at Rinoa, who was covering her mouth in fear. Squall stood away from Zell as the whole crowd stared at him. Squall backed away, his eyes blaring and his teeth dripping with blood. Zell stood slowly, his hands on his bloody neck. "You're...you're..."

"VAMPIRE!" someone screamed.

Rinoa went to Squall's side, grabbing his hand. "Squall.." she said quietly over the increasing screams.

The cieling window crashed and a woman wearing a torn dress fell in, landing on one knee. She looked up and saw Squall. She ran up to him, "Squall."

Rinoa looked at her. She was about the same hieght as her. The woman was wearing a black dress, that was torn and blood spattered. "Dai.." Squall said.

Sephiroth fell through the window, carrying a man with him. Sephiroth didnt look like the Sephiroth Rinoa was used to seeing. He was covered in blood, his silver hair waving wildly, his eyes golden and his fangs taking viscious bite from the man. The man bit Sephiroth back. Sephiroth screamed and threw the man against a wall. Squall ran toward Sephiroth and pounced a man that had jumped in from the ceiling. Rinoa backed against a wall, watching blood being splattered everywhere.

Squall held the man underneath him, tearing his neck. At the first site of blood, he throw his fangs deep with the man's neck, savouring the flavor. When the man lay motionless, he shot his head up and screamed. The whole crowd of people continued to scream, pounding away at each other, trying to escape the hall. "You're Sephiroth's wife...?"

Dai looked at Rinoa and nodded, "Wait here." She said.

Rinoa nodded.

Sephiroth ran after the man he had thrown against the wall and lifted. His golden eyes flared red as he squeezed at the man's neck. "Why cant you leave us?" Sephiroth growled at the man, "Who sent you?"

The man coughed. Another man aimed to attack Sephiroth from the top of the ceiling til Squall jumped up at high speed, knocking the guy from his feet, watching him land on his neck on the ground below. Sephiroth kept his eyes on the man, "WHO?"

The man coughed as Sephiroth loosened his grip, "You'll all die soon." The man croaked.

An evil grin spread across Sephiroth's face, "Fine." Without mercy, he squeezed the man's neck, watching the blood pour from the man's eyes. Dai placed a hand on him, "There's the man I loved."

He smiled at her, "I missed you, Dai." He said, quickly pulling her toward him.

She smiled evily, "Dont change again. Stay this way." She kissed him. A deep passionate kiss.

Squall placed his hand between them, his eyes flaring red, "Nice to see you're togetehr again. Yet, its the right time."

A man grabbed Squall's hair and threw him to the floor. Squall grabbed his leg and turned it abnormally. Sephiroth stepped on the man's neck as he yelled in pain, "You dare attack us at once?" He growled.

Squall stood, hovering over the man, "Who are you?" He asked sternly, his foot stepping on the man;s broken leg.

The man simply screamed. Aggrivated, Sephiroth crushed the mans neck. Rinoa slowly walked up to Squall when no more men attcked him. "Squall?" she said nervously.

He turned around. She flinched at the blood that was spread across his chest and face. She grabbed a towel from a broken table and wiped his face. "Things arent going get better are they...?"

He shook his head, looking at Sephiroth and Dai and sighed, "Only going to get worse, love."

He looked around the hall. Completely empty and ambushed. Everyone had ran out. Everyone knows now. Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand and with Sephiroth and Dai, they turn to walk out of hall. As they did, Wakka, Tidus, Cloud, Zone, and Fujin stood at the doorway. Rinoa looked at them, "I'm sorry, Guys." she said.

They smiled at her, "Dont be."

Squall walked up to them, "Wakka.. its happening again."

Wakka placed a hand on Squall's shoulder. Fujin looked at Squall, "And we'll simply fight again. It wont end... til someone wins."

Rinoa looked confused at everyone. Sephiroth put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder, "They're...vampires too..."


	12. Chapter 11 :: Til Death Do I Part

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Eleven: Til Death Do I Part**

_"...I left you once.. not one goodbye...I've come to say it...before you die..."_

* * *

Rinoa sat on a chiar as Squall, Sephiroth, Dai, Zone, Wakka, Cloud, Fujin and Tidus mumbled on about a war that needed to be completed at last. Anger was raging through Rinoa as she watched them. They talked as if she wasnt there.

"What could have brought it on?" Fujin asked.

This made Rinoa more mad at that moment. Main reason was, Fujin never spoke more than one word sentences around her before, Now, its full sentences and eased grammar. Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why now? Its been so long." Tidus said.

Rinoa glared at Tidus. She didnt even say hi to her all night. Even at the ball.

"Does it matter. It should finish now before it goes on forever." Zone said.

She coudltn believe Zone either. After all the fun they had in the past, going against the government and such, he hadnt had the mind to explain why he slept through the mornings and how he was constantly sick.

"He's right." Dai said.

Rinoa looked at Dai. She didnt understand her much. And she hated the fact that Dai had to wear her favorite blue sweater and black dress.

"Yes. Just fight and end it. We'll gain everything back once again." Cloud said.

Rinoa closed her eyes as Cloud spoke, completely blocking out his words. She didnt know why she hated him as much as she did...yet she did.

"We'll make sure to fight this one out til the end, ya?" Wakka said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Rinoa sighed at his words. She now realized why she only saw him at night when she was younger. But he had completely vanished on her one night, not waiting for her in her tree house.

"Of course we will." Sephiroth said.

"We'll start the war as soon as possible." Squall said.

"Like hell we will." Rinoa said coldly.

Everyone looked at her as she stood, her hands balled into fist by her side. Squall saw the anger in her eyes, "Rinoa...Love... Whats wrong?"

She shot him a dirty look, "Everyone talks as if I dont exist. I know all of you! Yet I didnt get much as a passing glance!"

Zone stood up, "Rini-"

"Fuck You! Dont you Rini me!"

Zone sat back down in his seat, looking at her blankly. Wakka stood up, "Rinoa, dont be so harsh, ya? We all been fighting dis ting since my mind can remember. We have to-"

"Fuck you too!"

Every simply looked at her. Squall wrapped his arms around her and she shook him off. "Screw you..." she said quietly

He looked at her, "Love?"

She met his eyes, "I wasnt anything to you. What if I got hurt? You wouldnt have known! And all this time, I've been sitting next to you, and you havent even looked at me! What the hell am I to you?"

Squall looked at her both confused and hurt, "Rinoa..."

"Ohhh. Dont even start. All of you vampires go on with your bloody shit. I"m going to bed."

Rinoa turned to walk away, but Squall held her arm tight, "Dont do this. You're over reacting."

Rinoa's expression changed from angry to murderous, "Over Reacting? I'll show you over reacting!"

She pulled her arm away from her and grabbed a portrait of Squall off the wall. Looking at it, she slammed it threw the wooden pole that decorated the couch. Blood smeared her hands from the broken wood peices that sliced trhough her skin. Wincing, she looked at her hands and gave them to Squall, "Here...blood...suck it and let me sleep."

Squall simply looked at her. There were no tears in her eyes. Only anger. "Oh...my blood isnt good enough for you. I see, but you can fuck me-"

Squall interupted,"I made love to you-"

"LOVE? O yeah... you love me... yes you do. Dont get me started on love."

"Rinoa-"

"SHUT UP!"

She turned adn ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. There were no sounds after that. Squall looked at everyone and closed his eyes. "Squall..." Dai said, standing up.

"Dont bother.." Squall said, opening his eyes slowly. "She's upset. Its my fault."

Cloud shook his head, "She over reacted. You did nothing."

Squall shook his head, "No...she's right. Even though time is troubling, I should at least look at her and assure her everything will be okay. I havent spoken to her since after we left the hall."

Sephiroth stood and placed his hand on Squall's shoulder, "Look. Everything is settled here. Go to her at least. Thats what she wants now and you know it."

Squall nodded and nodded once toward the entire group and walked up the stairs. He didnt hear anything from Rinoa's room. Slowly opening the door, he saw Rinoa laying on the bed, and joia sitting next to her. "Joia..."

Joia looked at him and smiled. She touched Rinoa's head, making Rinoa gasp and whimper. "What are you doing to her?" Squall asked.

_"Came to visit..."_

Squall took a step closer, "Visit? Why? Are you mad at me."

Joia laughed softly, _"No.."_

"Then?"

She looked at him, _"You've found your new love..."_

Squall let his head fall, "Joia..."

She stood, lowering her head, _"Its alright, Squall. Nothing changes what we had. I just needed to sya goodbye before I leave again..."_

"Again?"

She turned around, looking at Rinoa, _"I left...I died... and I never said goodbye to you, Squall..."_

"But joia..."

Joia looked at him and smiled, _"Bye Squall."_ she said.

She laid down ontop of Rinoa, making Rinoa jerk and scream. Squall ran to her and laid a hand on her sweaty forhead. "Bye Joia..."

Rinoa opened her eyes, panting. "Squall.."

"Rinoa...I'm sorryn about everything. I should have treated you better. I've been unruley towards you."

Rinoa cupped his face, "All I wanted was your apology, Squall."

he smiled, "I'm sorry, Rinoa."

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too..."

Rinoa looked at the ceiling, "Joia was here..." she said.

"I know..."

Rinoa looked at him, "What happened?"

He looked at her and smiled, "She said her goodbyes to me... I dont need to hold on to her anymore... but she will never fade."

"Oh Squall.." Rinoa said.

"And neither will you." He said.

He moved on the bed and kissed her forhead, closing his eyes as he laid on her breast.


	13. Chapter 12 :: A talk Amongst Friends

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Twelve: A talk Amongst Friends**

_"...I never knew... I would have never known... if you wouldnt have sat down... setting the stone..."

* * *

_

Squall awoke with a throbbing sensation in his back. (no...) he thought. He sat up in bed, looking at Rinoa, peacefully sleeping next to him. He tried to smile, but the pain continue to grow. It had been hurting him recently... pulling at his back. Pulling the skin. He hissed slightly, standing up, rubbing his back. He could feel the burned scar he had. From before... from the damn sun.

He buckled his pants, grabbing his old ruffled shirt from the night before, slipping it over his head. Grabbing a quick sheet of a paper and pen, he scribbled a small note for Rinoa.He then ran toward Sephiroth's room, finding him and Dai sleeping together in their old bed. He sighed, deciding not to bother them.

Running down the stairs, he heard talking from the kitchen. Walking in, he saw Fujin and Wakka talking together. They looked at him, "you're up?"

Squall nodded, "I need to go see someone." He said.

Fujin looked at him confused, "Its broad daylight." She said.

He nodded, "I know."

Wakka stood, "You cant see any one now, you'll burn."

Squall shrugged, "I need to find out whats wrong with me. I think I know someone who will tell me."

Fujin stood and walked up to him, "Who?"

HE sighed, "RInoa's mother."

Wakka crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Julia?"

Squall shook his head, "No, her real mother."

Fujin gasp, "Julia is not her real mother?"

Squall shook his head again, "No."

Wakka walked next to him, "Where is her Mother?"

Squall winced, leaning against the wall. The pain in his back was growing. He opened his eyes slightly, lookig at the ceiling. He let out a small whimper of pain. He couldnt handle it. "Squall, what's wrong?" Fujin asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, "I need to go."

He grabbed Wakka's leather cloak from the coat rack, putting it over his head. "If I dont come back, tell Rinoa I"m sorry and I love her."

Wakka nodded, "I"m confused... but I understand. Just be careful, ya?"

Squall nodded. "I wish you luck out there Squall. The sun shows no mercy." Fujin said.

Squall laughed, "Thank you, Fujin."

He then left the room, and walked out the front door. He hissed as his eyes caught sight of the sun. Closing them tightly, he felt the heat go through the cloak, slightly burning his skin. He tried to keep from screaming and began to run. Why he was leaving so early, he didnt know... but he knew once he reached Rinoa's mother, he could find out what made her react toward him the way she did. He remembered her face, when she found out his name. He wanted to know why she had done that. Rinoa hadnt mentioned her mother at all since she last visited her.

Squall ran at his top speed, grimacing as each bit of sunlight that touched his skin. Running through Balamb, he reach the building and stopped running. He looked at it slowly and walked inside. Once inside, He slightly uncovered his face to talk to the receptionist. When she looked at him, she gasped, "Oh my god! Sir, somethings wrong with your eyes. Are you alright?"

Squall looked at her, "I'm fine."

She stood, looking at him closely, "But they're red...full of blood... Maybe I should get the nurse in for you-"

"NO!"

She stared at him confused. He shook his head, "I'm fine. Just... may I see Joan Heartilly please." He said.

She looked at him one last time, then nodded, "Um, I'm sorry, only family is allowed to see her."

Squall leaned against the desk, making sure the cloak didnt fall from his back. "I'm her son in law. Her daughter and I recently got married."

The Receptionist smiled, "Well then. Best of wishes to the newly weds, now follow me."

Squall smiled and followed her into the same room as before. He hissed when he saw some sunlight. He looked at the receptionist, "Could you please close the blinds? I'm sensitive to light." He said.

She nodded, "Of course."

She closed the blinds, looked at Squall and left the room. Squall sat in a chair, letting the cloak fall from his back. He looked at his hands. They were red and sore. (Damn sunlight...) he thought.

A nurse walked in, holding a blind folded Joan Heartilly in her grasp. "Be easy with her. She just went through a traumatic stage."

Squall tilted his head, "Traumatic?"

The nurse nodded, "After your last visit. She went a bit 'nuts' and slit her wrist."

Squall's eyes widened, "What? When? Is she alright now?"

The nurse laughed, allowing Joan to sit down, "I already told you what and when. But she's fine now. Her vision is improving. She could remove her blind fold if she pleased."

With that, the nurse left and left Joan and Squall in the same room together.

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes, and yawned. "Squall?" She whispered.

Turning to her side, she saw he wasnt there. Instead, a note was placed on his pillow saying _"Something Urgent came up. I must go out. I;ll be back after sundown."_

Her eyes widened. Sundown? The sun's up. Why would he walk around when the sun is up? Has he gone mad? She quickly shot up in bed, pulling on one of Squall's pants, tightening the buckle tight to prevent it from falling and pulled on her sleeping tank. Grabbing the note tightly in her hand, she ran down the steps, tripping on the last to fall on her face, "UMPH!...Ugh..."

A hand appeared in front of her. She looked at it and trailed it back to it owner. "Dai?" she whispered.

Dai was wearing different clothes, not Rinoa's. Dai smiled, grabbing Rinoa's hand, pulling her up. "Where were you going?"

Rinoa coughed, wiping her throbbing nose, "I'm going to get Squall. He's out in sunlight. He shouldnt be."

Dai took Rinoa's arm, leading her to the kitchen where a small breakfast was set. "Here. I dont eat much. You can have my breakfast."

Rinoa stared at her, "But...but.."

Dai stood in front of her, lightly rubbed Rinoa's arms, "Listen. Squall will be fine. He's dont it before."

RInoa shook her head, "But-"

Dai squinted at Rinoa, shutting her up. "Alright. Eat breakfast."

Rinoa nodded and walked toward the table, grabbing a chair.She looked at the breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon...Reminded her of when she had left home. She sighed and took a bite. Dai sat next to her and looked at her, "Dont like me much, huh?"

Rinoa looked at her, a mouth full of pancakes, "I nuva shaid sdats-"

Dai looked away, "Chew and swallow please."

Rinoa laughed and did as she was told, "I never said that." she said clearly.

Dai looked at her, "I could tell yesterday. You didnt like many of us much. You gave us all looks about every 5 minutes."

Rinoa lowered her head, "I was upset."

Dai grinned, "Because I took your blue outfit?"

Rinoa looked at her, swallowing a peice of egg, "Oh, No."

Dai laughed, leaning back in her chair, "Dont lie to me. I can see you know."

Rinoa looked at her confused. Dai laughed again, "I know things."

"Ohhhhhh." RInoa said, grabbing a bacon and taking a bite. Rinoa swallowed her bit of food and looked at Dai, "It made me a little more upset. My mother...well... my god mother bought that for me."

Dai smiled, "I see."

Rino nodded, "Yeah. I just didnt know how to react becuase I felt Squall was ignoring me."

Dai laughed again, "he gets that way when he;s serious."

Rinoa nodded, "I just started to notice."

Dai smiled, "Be happy thats the only way he changes."

Rinoa nodded, "Okay. But...are you saying this because of Sephiroth?"

A cold look fell in Dai's eyes yet she smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Rinoa scooted in her seat, closer to Dai, "I want to know what happened... tell me?"

Dai laughed, "And why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"Idiot."

"HEY!"

Dai laughed again. "Oh dont worry. I didnt mean anything by it." She sighed, "You sure you want to know?"

Rinoa nodded. Dai sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, leaning back in her chair. "When I met Sephiroth... it was about 200 years ago I guess. Never really took the date. But, he was different. He was fierce and cunning. A sly fox. I loved him for it. He made me want to know him... so mysterious." A large grin spread across Dai's face, "He knew me well. A little to well. I was honored to live with him."

She looked at Rinoa and frowned, "But, when mortals came to take over Balamb, we had an all out war. It was amazing to watch Sephiroth train and plan for it. Yet, after it ended. After Joia died and Squall went into deep sleep... he just... changed. He became soft. He didnt pay much attention to me either. He always slept through the mornigs and stayed in at nights. I ended up having fun on my own. We didnt feed together, we did nothing together besides sleep. And we barely did that."

"Oh.." Rinoa said, lowering her head, "But he seems so ni-"

"NIce. Yes. Was he always? No. He was an aggressive man. Yet... gentle. Not nice. Nice would never describe him. Until then. Eventully I told him I couldnt take it. Without taking my stuff, I left, only taking the one necklace he had given me. It was my word to him that I was his only, no matter where I was. And I've kept to my word. Sephiroth has been the only man I've ever touched, ever been with. And I plan to keep it that way."

Rinoa smiled, "You two have a strong bond."

Dai smiled, "Yes.. we do. But... I miss the old him. So I cant stay near him, if he's...nice."

Dai cringed everytime she said the word "nice." Rinoa looked at her, "Whats wrong with him being nice?"

Dai sighed, "I cant see him that way. He taught me to be who I am. I knew him ever since i was a child and secretly loved him. He taught me to stand up for myself. To be brave and not take crap from no one. After I became like him... he turned into... someone else. He wasnt the Sephiroth I loved. Yet, deep down, I still felt that Sephiroth there... yet, dorment."

Rinoa nodded, "I understand."

Dai smiled, "Wasnt til about 50 years ago when I fist came to a ball here. I saw Sephiroth on the balcony of this house. And I took his arm and took him to the ball. He was happy to see me of course. We rarely had any contact. Then, I told him about everything and how I felt. He understood. So we had made it clear, every year, I'd see him once, just at that ball. I'd have my fun and unruled life.. And He'd have his home."

Rinoa looked at her confused, "I kind of understand."

Dai laughed, "I"m a very complicated person."

Rinoa laughed, "I know."

Dai took a peice of bacon and stood, "Well...sorry to rush off but I need to morning rest for tonight."

Rinoa nodded, "Its fine. See you tonight then."

Dai smiled, "Talk more. You might learn to like me."

RInoa laughed and took another bite out of her breakfast. Before Dai could even leave the room, she called for her, "Thanks for the brealfast. Its real good."

Dai smiled, "You're welcome."

* * *

Squall looked at Joan. Joan looked at him through the clothe of her eyes. She couldnt see him well. "Joan?"

She moved closer to him, "Squall..."


	14. Chapter 13 :: Joia's Secret

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Thirteen: Joia's Secret**

_"...Is that how it was?... The truth forever hidden...a shattered pain unleashed... I'm sorry you felt that way..."_

* * *

Squall looked at Joan. "Joan I..."

"I know its you...yet... I dont know if you're the Squall I think you are..."

He tilted his head in confusion, his eyes growing a bit blurry, "What do you mean?"

She looked at him through the cloth, "My vision is bad. But it came back slightly. I cant see you well behind this sock."

He laughed. She laughed too. "Well, take it off then." He said.

She nodded and took the cloth off her eyes. As soon as she did, she looked at Squall's face and gasped. She fell back from her chair, cutting her hand on her charm bracelet that she had for many years. She hissed, looking away from Squall. "Joan?"

She didnt do anything. She simply shook her head madly, whispering gibberish and nonsense. Squall knelt be her, shaking her, "Joan! joan!"

She looked at him through the cloth. He held her tightly, still looking at him, "What's wrong with you?

He removed her "sock" covering her eyes and looked at them. She kept them closed, turning her face away from him. He cupped her face, pulling it to face him. "Open your eyes. Look at me. What are you scared of?"

She opened them, exposing blood filled eyes. They were similar to his...so he thought.She blinked away. "Joan?"

Lowering her head, she coughed, "Squall...you..."

He tried to look at her, "I what, Joan? I what?"

She didnt face him. She was trembling in his arms. "You're..."

"JOAN!" He was becoming impatient. he wanted to know what was wrong with her? Why she reacted the way she did? Why she was scared of him?

She looked at him, "I know who you are!" she said, crying blood-filled tears.

He looked at her, "Of course. I'm with your daughter, Rinoa."

She shook her head madly again, "NO!NO!"

Squall looked at her, trying to look into her eyes, "Tell me. What do you mean by no?"

She looked at him, puting her bloody hand on his chest, "Dont you know why you love her?" she asked calmly.

Squall looked at his newly blood stained shirt and at Joan, "She makes me happy. She makes me alive. She makes me realise that I can do anything as long as i have her by my side."

"Is that really it?"

He nodded. She sighed. "No it isnt."

He looked at her angrily, "It is!"

She shook her head, "when you love someone, you cant explain why you do."

He grabbed her and looked at her sternly, "When you lived as long as I have, you know alot of things."

She looked at him, "Just because you've lived 674 years doesnt make you any wiser than a normal man of your time."

He looked at her confused, "674? But...how did you.."

Joan's eyes went wide and she stood, running toward the exit. Squall grabbed her before she reached the door, "NO! How do you know this?"

She looked at him, "I know...because..."

"Because what?" Squall asked sternly.

A tear fell from Joan's eye, "I know becuase... Joia told me."

Squall's heart sank. Joia told her. How did she know Joia? Joia has been dead for years. "Joia told you this? How do you know of Joia? IS this some kind of game?"

She shook her head, "No! No! Its not...its not..."

He saw the depsair in her expression and led her back to the table. Picking up her seat, he sat her down and knelt next to her, "Tell me."

She let her head fall in her hands, " The day Rinoa was born... I was having a bad delivery. Rinoa wasnt going to make it. She was only five months into pregnancy when I went into labour. I wanted to give birth to her, but through the entire time, Doctors were telling me I may have a stillbirth or she would die within an hour. I was crying trough the whole labour. I couldnt push her out, yet it felt like she was ripping through my insides. I was almost blacking out...when I saw this woman... a beautiful woman hover over me. She said that my baby girl was fine... and she fell into my belly. I awoke with the doctor saying that my baby girl was fine. I didnt think of it at the time... I just thought perhaps it was an angel who helped my daughter to live. Then...when Rinoa was barely 2 months old... her no good father Caraway... left me for another woman. I became emotional...and wasnt much help to Rinoa either. Till one day... I saw the woman again,the one who fell into me at RInoa's birth, standing at my doorway. I thought I was hallucinating. That she was real. Til she walked up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder and asked me how I was doing.We began to talk...and talk... and talk...for days. She helped me with Rinoa. She helped me in everyway. Made my life alot better."

Squall had his chin on her lap, listening to every word she said. She smiled at him, "Joia was really nice." She said.

He nodded, "Yes. She was an angel."

Joan's smile faded, "Well. One day... I asked her if she could bathe Rinoa for me, since I was busy cooking for all of us. And she said she would. Yet, as I was cooking, I heard gurgling and crying. I ran to the bathroom to see what was the problem and Joia had Rinoa's head underneath the water."

Squall shot up, looking at her, "She did what...?"

Joan nodded, "I threw myself at her, taking Rinoa away from her. I then told her to get out of my house and never come back. When I said that... she just dissapeared. Just...POOF! Into thin air. I then thought I was making her up. Someone to help me get by and realise I dont need her anymore."

Squall put his head in his hands. Was it really Joia?

She nodded, "Yes. Thats what I thought. But about a week after that I think... I was sleeping and felt someone hit the side of my bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Joia hovering over me... with a blood stained dress. She placed her hands around my neck and trued to strangle me. She was mumbling al of these things...saying...Rinoa must die...Squall was hers... Rinoa will never have Squall... She should Die...DIE!"

Joan was lost in her words as she spoke. Tears were building up in her eyes...Squall knelt by her again and put a hand on her shoulder, "Please...continue..."

Joan didnt hear him for she never stopped talking. "She then dissapeared. I ran to Rinoa's room to find her holding Rinoa in her arms as she slept. I stepped forward, I think, and I just saw flashes of memories... I saw Joia wearing a white dress staring at the moon... I saw you talking to her... I saw you and her make love for the first time...I saw you try to bite her yet back away... and... I saw you...kill her... I shook my head, I think, and tried to take Rinoa from her arms. She hugged Rinoa close to her, smearing her blood all over Rinoa's face. She then said that I was cursed with your pain... whatever Rinoa caused you... I would feel."

She looked at him, "Which is why your eyes are bleeding... and so are mine." She showed him her hands, "Which is why I look and feel burned... as you are from sunlight. She told me everything that night... everything... Her plan was for you to stay suffering becuase you never looked back. You never looked back to see her before you stabbed her. She wanted you to suffer with your guilt and never love again. That was her secret...she told me..."

Tears filled within Squall's eyes, "Thats a lie..." he said.

Joan shook her head, "No...its the truth...sht old me herself... I ran to my good friend Julia to tell her... yet when she saw Rinoa and I covered in blood she called the hospital...and the hospital sent me here... where I've been at for the last 20 years..."

Squall landed on hands and knees on the floor. He didnt want to believe it... but everything made perfect sense. She knew everything that had happened...(If only I had seen her...I would have never killed her...but then...Rinoa...)

He looked up at her, "She doesnt want me with Rinoa..." he said.

Joan shook her head, "No..."

"Then why did she...save her when you were giving birth to her..."

Joan smiled, "She had told me in the beginning she felt a bright future was set for Rinoa. So she gave Rinoa part of her soul to help revive the dying one Rinoa was going to be born with."

Squall looked away, "...explains why they look identical..."

"Excuse me?"

he looked at her, "Joia and Rinoa...they look identical...spitting image..."

Joan put a hand to her mouth, "Then? My Rinoa...looks like my enemy...?"

Squall nodded, "Yes."

A tear fell from her eye, "Maybe thats why she wanted to kill her."

Squall shook his head, "No...that isnt why...she would care less if she looked like her."

Joan looked at him, "But Joia said she would have saved anyone who shared her blood. Rinoa shares her bloodline."

Squall nodded, "Yes...but... I figure... Joia would have prefered to kill Rinoa herself...not have RInoa die before she could touch her..."

Joan softly began to cry, "Is Rinoa okay now?"

Squall nodded. Then he looked back at the other day, when Joia sat near Rinoa and touched her. Squall looked at Joan, "Tell me...Has Joia talked to you lately...?"

Joan shook her head, "Yes...the day you and RInoa first came to visit... I saw her when you said your name... she said that...that..."

"That what, Joan?"

Joan cried into her hands, "That Rinoa wouldnt live very long. She would make sure of it!"

Squall's eyes went wide. What did Joia do to Rinoa? Rinoa seemed fine...yet...he didnt know for sure...he hadnt woke her that this morning.. "Joan... I have to go..."

She held out hr hand and grabbed his, "But its still sunlight."

Squall shook his head, "Doesnt matter to me...RInoa may be in danger... And I need to know..."

He then grabbed his cloak and kissed Joan's cheek, "Goodbye...Mother." he said.

She smiled, "Goodbye, AND BE CAREFUL!" She yelled.

Squall placed the cloak over his head and ran out of the building, the sunlight pouring what seemed like fire on his back, As he ran, people whispered about him as he passed them by. 'Look at him'- 'Oh my... he's letting off steam' - 'Kids these days'.

Squall left Balamb, running through the fields toward his home. The sun seem to beat on him more. His eyes were shut, he didnt know where he was going exactly...only by scent.

"HMPH!"

Squall fell on his back, his full front exposed to the sunlight. He screamed and rolled over, pulling the cloak over him. Opening his eyes, he stared at the hot grass as the sun beat at his legs. He hissed, feeling blood soaking the front of his shirt and his legs.

_"Why are you so persistant, Squall?"_

He knew that voice anywhere, "Joia..."

_"Cant you learn that I'm the only woman you;ll ever love?"_

He closed his eyes tightly, thinking in his head, "Please Rinoa...Please come out and find me...help...me..."

_"Calling her wont do you any good. You're going to die out here. And you'll live a lonely afterlife...becuase I wont be with you..."_

Squall coughed as blood sprang through his throat. "Joia..."

_"I tried lying to you...yet...you're so persistant...so now...you will die...and so shall she..."_

He felt a hard gust of wind, blowing the cloak off of him. He screamed as the flames began to sprout on his body. He stood and ran for the forest, pulling his cloak over him. Hiding underneath a tree, he hid underneath the cloak, holding his bloody burnt body witha self grasp. Tears fell from his eyes. "Rinoa...please...come for me..."


	15. Chapter 14 :: All for Love

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Fourteen: All for Love**

_"...Love is pain...pain is living... without pain theres no life...without love... you're dead..."_

* * *

Rinoa paced about in front of the front door. It had been 2 hours since Squall had left to see someone. And yet, he had not returned. She looked around. She had spoken to Wakka who had told her that if he didnt return, to tell her that he loved her. That had made her cry.

She looked at her watch again. It was getting late...nearly 3 o' clock. She looked out the window, hoping to see him running in. Instead she saw the sun slwoly falling. She wanted to cry.

She turned around and faced Dai, "Oh, Hello." RInoa said.

Dai looked at her, "Just go."

"What?"

"Just go. Theres no point in waiting here."

Rinoa understood and nodded. Shr turned around and grabbed her long jacket, although it was warm outside. Something was telling her to take it with her.

* * *

Dai slowly closed the door and sighed. She was planning to pack her bags and leave the same night. Not bothering to stay for the war. She turned for the stairs and saw Sephiroth walking down. She coughed, catching his attention. "Oh, hello Dai."

She looked away, "Is that all I get now?"

He looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and started to walk up the stairs, "I'm leaving tonight."

Sephiroth ran toward her, grabbing her arm, "Why, Love?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, Love...I dont believe in it anymore."

He pulled her towards him, "You dont love me anymore, Dai?"

She sighed, "Sephiroth ... I ..."

"Answer me."

She looked him in the eye, "You're not the Sephiroth I fell in love with."

He shook his head, "Yes I am, Dai."

She closed her eeyes and stepped away from him, "No. You taught me how to live and be strong. To control my emotions and unleash only anger, not fear. But... you lost all of that. So I couldnt stay here with you all the time. But now... I doubt you still love me."

He sighed, "You said 'I loved you' the other night."

She sighed, "You amazed me. I looked at you...and you were...The Sephiroth I knew. My...Sephi."

He stroked her hair, "What's happening?"

SHe turned away from him, "You're becoming what had become...the one I didnt love."

He whipped her around toward him, pressing his forhead against hers, "I will continue to love you."

She shook her head, trying to pull away, "I dont know if I can stay with you..."

He grabbed her more harshly, "Explain this to me."

"You dont understand me, Sephiroth."

"I wont lose you."

Dai lowerd her head, "Let me go."

He grabbed her tightly, pulling her close to him, "You cant leave me. I love you, cant you see that? Sure I changed, Dai. But I was alone... you avoided me for some time, and do not lie to me. I couldnt handle it. As I know you couldnt. Yet, I stood by you. I trusted you. And you want to leave me. I made you! you arent alowed to leave me! You are I! Dont even-"

Dai pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide as he stared into hers. She looked at him and pulled away. "You see... thats what I love about you."

He looked at her confused. She sighed, "We fought and apologized. Like now. You never held back. You were my competitor, enemy and love all at once. I loved that."

he grinned, "So this is what I've been doing wrong."

She gave him a large smile, "yep."

He laughed and pulled her tight toward him, "Lets have a date tonight."

"Why? Today is the third. Why do you-"

He laughed, "Stop that."

She closed her mouth and pouted at him. he laughed again, "You want to feed tonight?"

She shook her head and walked upstairs, "No... I want Wa Wa!"

As she walked up stairs, he stared in confusion, "Wa Wa? Oh! Water! I love this woman." And he then ran toward the kitchen and heard Dai calling from the stairs, "I WUV YOU 2 SEHPY!" Sephiroth only laughed.

* * *

Rinoa ran through the field, holding her jacket in her jacket in her hands, "Squall!"

Tears were streaming down her eyes. The sun was going down. Yet still way up in the sky. She looked from left to right. Not knwoing what to do.

**'Rinoa...'**

She turned around quickly, "Squall?"

But no one was there. She held her jacket to her chest and turned around to run for Balamb.** 'Rinoa...'**

She turned around again, "Squall! WHERE ARE YOU?"

**'Rinoa...help me...please...'**

_"You cant save him now"_

**'Rinoa...help me...'**

_"Dont even bother, Rinoa. He;s all to suffer."_

**'Rinoa...help...'**

_"Dont even try to."_

RInoa felt a stinging pain in her chest, like something had stabbed through. She yelled in pain, falling to her knees. **'Rinoa...please...forest...come to me...'**

_"DONT EVEN TRY!"_

The pain increased. Rinoa knelt on the ground, holding her stomach as all the talking flashed in her mind. She stood with all of her might. **'Rinoa...please...I need you...I'm sorry...'**

"I"m coming, Squall."

She began to run to the closest forest she saw. **'Rinoa...I can feel you...please...'**

"Squall..."

She tripped over a tree branch, landing on her arm. She screamed. **'Rinoa...'**

She stood, tears streaming down her eyes from fear and pain. _"Why do you love him?"_

She looked up to stair into the eyes of Joia. "Joia?"

_"Why?"_

"Because I do."

Rinoa began to walk, as Joia floated backwards, staying in front of her. _"Is that so...You're me, Rinoa.."_

Rinoa looked at the ground, contiueing to walk, "I know that already."

_"O really. What a liar you are."_

Rinoa stopped in front of a tree, "Squall..." She said.

Leaning against the tree, was Squall, hiding behind his cloak. She grabbed her jacket and put that on top of him. She looked at Joia, "I have your memories. I have your emotions. I knew it all when you touched me that night. Its your fault. I know your secret. I know your plans. I know everything. I know why you saved me, and why you want me dead. Its no use, Joia. Give up. Your time has ended and my goes on."

Joia reached down to grab Rinoa's neck but fell through. "you're useless now." RInoa said, "Give up and die already."

Joia looked at her with tear filled eyes, "_He will die soon. And I will laugh. All because of you."_

Joia disappeared as Rinoa layed her body over Squall's. "The sun will be down soon, Just stay calm."

She felt him move under the cloak. "Rinoa.." He said in a muffled voice.

"Yes, Squall."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"I'm sorry for not listening to you."

She held him, "I forgive you."

She felt him move below her, "I'm going to protect you."

She smiled, "I know. But right now, I have to protect you."

She heard him laugh, "But why would you?"

She laughed, "Because I love you Squall. ALl of this is for the love I have for you."

She layed on him, completly covering him with the jacket and cloak. The pain in Rinoa's chest was growing. But she wouldnt admit it.


	16. Chapter 15 :: Guilt

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Fifteen: Guilt**

_"...Spend your last momments...laying in my arms...I will protect you...I will try to..."

* * *

_

Squall opened his eyes, seeing darkness. He heard the night calls of the mosters of the forest. He slightly peaked through, seeing the moonlight shining. Removing his cloak and Rinoa's jacket, he felt Rinoa land on the floor with a THUD. He went to her slowly, enduring the pain that spread within his chest. He could barely see her. His eyes were burning as he tried to see. He coughed, grabbing Rinoa, pulling her toward him. He looked at her sleeping face. She was peaceful. Yet, why hadnt she awakened when she fell from him?

He sighed and tried to lift her in his arms. He fell backwards, with her landing on his chest. He yelled, picking her up and laying her softly on the outer garments that lay on the ground. He looked at his chest, seeing all the blood that had stained his shirt. Upon lifting it, he saw severe burns on chest. He cringed at the site. He had no idea how long it would take for him to heal.

He sighed and looked at Rinoa, seeing her turn and grab her chest. Confused and worried, he pulled her toward him, lifting her shirt. On her chest, right below the center of her breast, was a large purple bruise and slight bleeding. he placed his hand on it, "What has Joia dont to you?"

He tried lifting her again, standing unbalanced. he wasnt going to let her fall. He wasnt going to fall. He was going to take her home, lay her in bed, and rest with her. Wrapping the cloak and jacket around her arms to keep her from the cold. He held her tightly, and with struggle, walked out of the forest. He walked toward the house. Flashes of memories came before his eyes. Memories of when he had met Joia, when he first made love to her, everything. He stood still closing his eyes. When the flashes stopped, he opened them...and couldnt see anything.

"No...no...NO!"

He held out one hand, waving it in front of his face. Yet, he didnt see his hand. He fell to his knees, Rinoa still in his arms. He didnt know how far he was from the house. Yet...he tried to scream. "SEPHIROTH! WAKKA! CLOUD!.."

He continued to yell everyones name, hoping for them to come. he lfited Rinoa close to his face, rubbing his cheek against her own. He felt tears falling from his eyes. He knew he waas crying. "Rinoa...I'm sorry...I'm trying to save you...I'm sorry..."

He cried openly, tears falling on Rinoa's face. She didnt move. "Squall..."

Squall lifted his head up, hoping to see. he couldnt. But he recongnized the voice speaking to him, "Sephiroth..."

He felt Sephiroth kneel in front of him, "Let me take her inside."

"I cant see...I cant save her..."

Sephiroth lowered his head. "Come now." he said.

He lifted Squall to a stand and led him back to the house. Upon entering, Squall heard Sephiroth say to Fujin, "Take him to his room". Sephiroth took Rinoa from his hands, "I'm going to have Dai wash her up. We'll then bring her to you."

Squall nodded and felt Fujin grab his arm. "Come on." She said.

There was silence between them as they walked up the stairs. Fujin walked him to his room, laying him on the bed. She then went to the bathroom, grabbing a cup of hot water and a clean cloth. She returned to Squall's room to find him crying on the bed. Leaving the cup on the ground beside her, she knelt and wet the cloth, "Squall?"

He turned toward her voice, his eyes closed, "I couldnt help her...I'm useless..."

Fujin ran the clothe over his eyes, "You are not. It is not your fault. Tell me what happened."

He slowly began to talk. telling her what he had learned and what had happened during the forest and to Rinoa. He heard Fujin sigh, "Joia has changed in death...she holds a storng grudge towards you..."

He sighed, new tears falling from his eyes. Fujin wiped his eyes again. "Try opening them for me." She said.

He opened his eyes, seeing silhouettes and darkness. "Can you see a bit?" She asked.

"Silhouettes..." Squall said softly.

Fujin sighed, "Its a start."

She opened his shirt, exposing his burned bleeding chest. She ran the hot watered cloth over him, cleaning his wounds, He closed his eyes tightly, "I need to see her." He said.

Fujin re-dipped the cloth, "I know you want to see her. Dai will bring her soon."

Squall sat up, spilling watered blood on the sheets, "I need to see her now."

Fujin placed her hand on his chst, "Calm down, Squall."

"No...She's within my protection."

Fujin managed to lay him back down, grabbing a towel to dry his wounds. Wrapping him in thin cloth, she tried to bandage his wounds. Once finsihed, she looked at him, "Can you see?"

He shook his head,"Outlines only..."

She nodded, "I"ll bring Rinoa now."

She left the room, leaving Squall to himself. If he hadnt had left that morning, he would be fine. So would have been Rinoa. Everything would be fine. Yet, he needed to know. He needed to see and figure it out. Once he knew...all the pain began. Joia attacked him because he knew. yet...she ws going to anyway. Its unavoidable...

Wakka came into the room, holding Rinoa in his arms. Squall turned to him, making out his figure and the slight facial feature he could see, "Lay her next to me please."

Squall moved over in bed, wicning at his bandaged wounds. Wakka nodded and placed Rinoa next to him and slowly walked out of the room. Once he left, Squall looked down at Rinoa, "Its my fault. You could have been ok. I should have saved myself instead of beggig for you. You would be okay then."

Tears fell from his eyes, "Rinoa...I"m sorry. I cant be forgiven for what has happened...although you have forgiven me...I have yet so many more apologies."

Rinoa stired and moved closer to him, letting out a soft whine. Squall sighed, "Its ny fault," He wrapped his arms around her, "Its all my fault."

he laid his head in her hair, "I will protect you from joia. She cant except how I love you. I know she will continue to try to kill us both. If I dont succeed, i wouldnt be able to live with myself."

He looked at Rinoa slowly, "I never want you to die... it will be my fault if I dont do so..."

He opened his mouth, his fangs outstretched, placing them on Rinoa's neck. Throughout the house, all that could be heard, were Rinoa's screams.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanx for all the reviews. Makes me feel a whole lot better. Just wanna say that I wont be able to update for a feel days, which is why I put2 chapters. -SIGH- I will be back soon though. I promise. -:- Casi Muerto -:-_**


	17. Chapter 16 :: Beginning Of Apocalypse

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Sixteen: Beginning Of Apocalyspe**

_"...Mistakes made...Mistakes earned... Escaped Energy...trapped..."_

* * *

Squall held the bleeding Rinoa in his arms. He stared at her weakly, as tears streamed down her closed eyes. She looked peaceful at that moment. Laying his hand on her heart, he slowly felt in stop beating. Her body let out a sigh and he held her close. He layed his head on hers, smelling her sweet scent. A smile spread over his face, "I can watch you more carefully now." He closed his eyes, "I wont make another mistake."

Everyone had ran into the room at that moment. Squall opened his eyes and looked at them. They all stared in awe, "Squall... you didnt?"

He nodded, "I had no choice. Instinct."

Dai smiled, "Riight." she said.

Sephiroth Laughed, walking toward Squall, "did she die yet?"

Squall nodded, "Just now."

Wakka came up to them, placing a hand on Rinoa's forhead, "I dont know why you would say instinct... think of her parents and her schooling..."

Squall looked at Wakka angrily, "Think of her love for me."

Wakka gave him a stern look, "She didnt ask for this you know. You literally stole her life away."

Sephiroth grabbed Wakka by the neck and tossed him across the room, "Oh be quiet." He said.

Wakka stood slowly, "She's going to hate you."

"None of us asked for this, Wakka." Fujin said.

Dai raised her hand, "Uh... I did."

Sephiroth laughed, "See."

Wakka shook his head, "Any idiot would wish for immortality."

A hatful look sread on Dai's face, "IDIOT!"

Sephiroth walked toward Wakka, chasing him out of the room. Dai sighed and looked at Squall, "I hope you did the right thing." And she too left.

Fujin looked at Cloud who sighed and left the room. She chased after him, "Cloud!"

Tidus walked up to Squall, letting out a deep sigh, "Dude...do you really think she'd mind?"

Squall nodded, laying her on the bed slowly, "I"m positive...i think."

"So you're not sure?"

Squall shook his head, "No. But I just... I never want her to hurt again. I dont want her to die."

Tidus smiled, "You do know after one hundred years, we all wish for death."

Squall laughed, "Of course I know that. I've lived through that stage of life."

Tidus Laughed, "Well, I know you made the right choice. Your intentions at heart, but I hope she understands." And he too left.

Squall looked at Zone who was slightly peaking into the room. Zone gave him a quick smile and left. Squall sighed and looked at RInoa;s lifeless body. Any moment, she should awake. Her eyes will open and become changed. She will try to attck him but due of blood loss, she wont make it very far. He wll explain and she will accept. The plans going through his head... he hoped they will succeed.

Squall looked out the window at the moonlight that poured in. "Joia...You've decieved me. You've betrayed me. I will never forgive you."

"Really, Squall?"

Squall turned around to see Rinoa sitting up in bed. He went to her, "Rinoa..."

"Rinoa? Oh no, Darling."

Squall took a step back, "Rinoa?"

She laughed, "Dear, Squall. I told you she was going to die. In your hands. You've killed her. Just like you've killed me."

Squall stood, anger surging through him, "Joia..."

She laughed again, "i will forever be a part of her. Now that she has died. I've pushed my way through..."

She stood and placed her hand on Squall's beating heart, "Your heart was meant to beat for only me. Your soul is mine. Dont try to fall in love again."

Squall grabbed Joia by her hair and dragged her down to the tomb. Along the way, Cloud was staring at him. He followed Squall down toward the tomb, where Squall threw Joia in there, slamming the door shut.

Squall turned around to see Cloud standing behind him. He sighed, "You knew about this, didnt you cloud?"

Cloud nodded. "Why didnt you say anything?"

Cloud shook his head, "You always jump toward your intentions. Dont anymore. You might love her forever, but Joia will torture yiou the same amount of time."

Squall leaned aganist the door, laying his back as he slid to the floor, "How do I get my rinoa back?"

Cloud stood in front of him, "I cant say. I dont know everything. The answer will come to you. Dont worry."

With that, Cloud left, leaving silent tears streaming down his eyes.


	18. Chapter 17 :: Apocalyspe P1

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Seventeen: Apocalyspe Part One**

_"...Bleeding blood...bleeding souls... reuinted journey... blissful deaths..."_

* * *

Squall looked at the ground in front of the tomb. Tears streaming down his eyes. Behind him, Joia was screaming. He had no idea turning Rinoa would bring back Joia's soul within her body. Squall shook his head. He was going to get Rinoa back, whether it killed him. And that was his promise. His new vow. He stood and walked toward the front door.

There, he saw Sephiroth staring out the window with Dai and Cloud by his side. "What is out there?"

Cloud turned around, "We're surrounded."

Squall raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Sephiroth moved aside, to let Squall see. Squall approached the window, opening the blinds Outside, rows of Mortals with guns and any new technology stood at their door step and on the feild. He eyed them hatefully, closing the widnow drapes, "We have to go to war."

Dai nodded and ran upstairs to tell the others. Squall looked at Sephiroth, "Nothing will go wrong." he said.

Sephiroth grabbed his hand in a fist and looked him in the eye, "Nothing." He said.

Squall nodded and ran up to his room. He opened his wardrobe to find his old sword still there. He knew against the new technology he was nothing, but he still had a chance. They needed to win this war. They needed to win the land back from the mortals.

Squall turned around to see Fujin standing at his door, "Again... lets do this!"

Squall grinned at her and nodded, "Lets!"

They ran downstairs, side by side. they stopped at the front door. everyone was standing there, ready for battle. Sephiroth coughed, walking up to Squall, taking away his sword, "What are you doing?"

Sephiroth threw the sowrd aside and on one knee and bowed head, handed him another, "For the leader of Balamb, Squall Leonhart."

Squall looked at him, grabbing the extremley large sword from his grasp, "Whats this?"

Wakka knelt by Sephiroth, "Its a Gunblade."

Squall looked confused at them, "Gunblade?"

_----_

_Squall looked at Sephiroth and Wakka as they knelt by him, "Why have you thrown my sword? Whats this?" Sephiroth looked at him, "Its a steel blade. Engraved with your initials. Joia had her father make it the other night for you without you knowing." Squall looked at the sword, "A steel blade?"_

_----_

Squall looked at the gunblade, "Who made this?"

Sephiroth looked up, "I found it in Rinoa's room. It was wrapped with your name on it."

"She got this for me?"

"Ya." Wakka said.

Squall nodded. He motioned them to stand. He felt honored that they had bowed for him. Like they had once before...when he had been named owner of Balamb. Til the mortals defeated him in battle... and he disapeared. He looked back at that time, didnt know whether he should have regreted trying to sleep forever.

But at that moment, he realized how much his companions needed him. He looked at them all, one by one. All of them eyes on him. Eagerly waiting command. Like once before...

He sighed and lowered his head, placing his gunblade by his side, "I've made my mistakes. I've made my decisions..." He smiled at all of them, cocking his gunblade, "Lets do this!"

They all cheered and ran out the front door, weapons at hand. All the mortals eyed them with hate as they emerged from the house.

"DAMN FORSAKEN!"

"GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU CAME!"

"BURN IN HELL!"

"GET OUT OF BALAMB!"

"DIE!"

"BURN 'EM!"

All the chants came from the crowd. Squall stared at them, as his friends stood around him. Thunder shot through the sky. Lighting flashed through ll of their faces, showing the anger within their eyes. The mortals stood thier ground and thier chants faded as the rain took over new sound. They stared at eachother.

Squall walked passed his friends and stood in front of them. "Who is your leader?" he asked.

Someone in a cloak came out, standing in front of the hundreds of mortal. He lowered his head, removing the hood of his cloak, exposing bright blonde hair that was drneched in rain. He lifted his head. "I am." he said.

Squall grinned, "Isnt it...Zell..."

Zell grinned at him, "Rinoa deserves better."

_----_

_"Who is your leader?" Squall asked. A large man stepped out of the crowd, dressd in a cloak. The rain beginnign the pour, he lowered his head, exposing light brown hair. he looked up, "I am." Squall grinned, "Cid...isnt it...". Cid grinned, "Jioa deserves better."_

_----_

Squall grinned wider. he realised how everything... he seemed to predict it. He's lived it. The past war... past memories... combined with the present. In his vision, he saw two scenes... his past... his reality. They matched...nearly identical... he was amused.

Zell took out his fist, wearing steel studded gloves, "We will have peace in Balamb again. Just like my ancestors wanted."

Squall laughed, "So be it."

There was a rushing wind. Everyone looked up to see dark flashes of light spread across the sky. Most of the mortals gasp. The dark flashes moved faster... and faster... and eventually lande behind Squall and everyone. They were vampires. A man with long black hair took a step toward Squall, "Here to help you, My lord. We wont abandon you again."

Squall nodded. With one yell, everyone ran toward each other. Blood was beginning to fall at last...


	19. Chapter 18 :: Apocalypse P2

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Eighteen: Apocalyspe Part Two**

_"...Energy awakened... bursting truth... final blood falls..."_

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes. All she saw were white, misty clouds. She coughed, sitting up. (Where am I?) She thought. She stood slowly, looking around herself to see nothing. She swallowed back hard tears, wrappin her arms around herself. "Squall?" 

The last thing she remembered was Squall. In a forest... thats all she knew. She coughed, turning slwoly in a circle, "Squall?"

"He cant hear you."

Rinoa turned around fully. "Joia..."

Joia smiled evily, twirling a handmade sword in her left hand, "You know... he's going to lose this war again."

Rinoa shook her head, "How can you be this way?"

Joia laughed, "What do you care?"

Rinoa backed away from her, "Squall only loved you."

She laughed again, "Love...What a word."

Rinoa backed away slightly. "You're so cold hearted." she whispered.

Joia laughed, moving closer to Rinoa, "If only Squall had seen it..."

Rinoa sighed, stopping in her place. Joia's laughing and smiled stopped short, "You know... he's going to pay. I had to die becuase he wasnt careful... all I wanted to do was help." Her voice was trailing off, softening and growing sad.

Rinoa looked at her, "So you did love Squall?"

Joia fell to the floor, nodding, "Yes... i did... but its over rated!" Her head shot up as she ran for Rinoa. Rinoa's eyes went wide as Joia ran towards her. She turned around, beginning to run. (What's happening...Squall...WHATS HAPPENING?)

* * *

Squall slammed his gunblade against a mortal's back, slicing through the spine. He turned around, walking through the small batlles, his finger on the gun's trigger. A Mortal ran toward him. BANG! He fired with one quick slice. "MY LORD!" 

Squall turned around to see the long haired vampire, "Vincent, what is it?"

VIncent stopped in front of him, "More are coming from Winhill by plane. They'll be here shortly."

"Let them come. This is what they wanted."

Vincent nodded and turned around to continue his battle. Squall turned around to see Sephiroth laying fallen on the floor, blood pouring through his chest. Worried, Squall ran towards him, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looked up at him, "Squall..."

Squall knelt by his side, "Tis nothing but a flesh wound, Squall..." Sephiroth said.

Squall nodded, "Will you continue or simply lay here?"

Sephiroth laughed softly, "Help me."

Squall placed an arm below Sephiroth's back, helping him to a stand. A sword slammed towards Squall's arm. He yelled as he pulled it away, leaving a dripping gash from his shoulder to wrist. He stared around, looking for the mortal that had attacked him. "Squall..."

Squall looked at Zell, hatred roaring in his eyes, "You..."

Zell dropped the bloody sword on the floor, rasing his studded fists, "Its you and me old man!"

Squall felt anger rushing up his spine, blood rushing to his head. Tightening his grip on his gunblade, he launched at Zell. His gunblade landed on Zell's fist, slicing through the thick leather. Zell his, throwing his fist towards Squall's face. Squall toppled backwards, knocking three mortals off their feet. Angry, Squall cut each of their legs off, angrily watching them scream in pain. He turned around to attack Zell, yet didnt find him.Letting out an angry yell, Squall randomly sliced mortals left and right.

Blood was spilling more. Seprhitoh walked around, cutting off the heads of random mortals.He saw Dai battling off two mortals and smiled. "Love last long." He said.

Cold gun metal lay across the side of his face. He sighed, closing his eyes. The gun fired.

Dai looked up at the gunshot. She saw Sephiroth's bloody body fall to the floor. Screaming, she ran toward his side, pushing away all mortals in her path. "SEPHIROTH!"

She knelt by his side, "Sephiroth..."

He looked up at her, one of his eyes filled with blood, "I love you, Dai. I regret...ever...changing...and making you stay away."

Tears filled her eyes, "No...it was.."

"Hush, Love. Love last long." his eyes closed slowly. She stood quickly, twisting mortals til their deaths as she hunted down the man who shot Sephiroth. Seeing him fighting with Zone, she grabbed the mortals head, tearing it apart from its body. Blood splashed across her face as she stared at Zone. Zone nodded to her and ran off. Breathing quickly, she grabbed the gun from the mortals dead hands and held it tightly in her hand.

"Die you filthy Vampire."

She turned around quickly. One mortal took a gun, firing four times at Sephiroth's heart. Sephiroth's body jerked and turned grey. Tears rapidly poured out of Dai's eyes. She ran toward the mortal, shooting him four times in the heart. The mortal fell dead to the floor. Dai fell to Sephiroth's side, her finger tips landing on his blackening skin. She cried softly, pulling him toward her chest. "Sephiroth...I'm sorry..."

He didnt respond to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling at the sky, "BRING HIM BACK TO ME!"

Yet a sickening feeling within her told her...her wish shall never be granted. She stood uneasily, pointing the gun at her chest. "I can live without you...but I choose not to..." And fired.


	20. Chapter 19 :: Apocalypse P3

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**Chapter Nineteen: Apocalyspe Part Three**

_"...All ends won...the spirit strong... the soul weak... your love in my heart I shall keep..."_

* * *

Rinoa's eyes shot opened as she lay on the floor. She looked around at the tomb (how did I...). She could hear the screams and gun fires coming from outside. She tried to stand and felt a stinging pain in her stomach. Laying back down, she coughed up blood. _"Stay here...let him die."_ Her eyes filled with darkness.

* * *

Fujin turned around toward an extremly loud gunshot. She saw Dai's body fall to the floor. Pancing, she shot her gun at the mortal she was fighting and ran toward Dai's body. When she reached her, she saw Sephiroth laying next to her. Fujin fell to her knees, a tear falling from her eye. "This wouldnt have happened...if mortals werent alive..."

Angrily, she stood, grabbing an abondoned sword, slashing mortals in front of her. Anger was raging in her eyes. She stopped in fron tof Vincent, who was panting heavily. He looked at her, planting a kiss on her lips, "Dont stop now. We're almost won."

Fujin nodded, "Yes."

Vincent turned around to land a blade right in his heart. He had no time to yell when he fell to the ground. Fujin stared in shock as his body collapsed and Zell stood before her. "YOU!"

Giving on quick glance at Vincent;s darkening skin, she lashed out at Zell, who continued to back away from her. She slashed her blade across his shoulder, making the blood pour heavily. He yelled and grabbed her hair, slamming the sword in her neck. She gagged, dropping her sword. She didnt release her gaze from his eyes. He grinned at her, "You're all going to die... one by one... and its going to make me very happy."

Fujin smiled, blood dripping from her cracking lips, "Why fight still... Rinoa is no longer mortal..."

Hate filled Zell's eyes. Yelling, he took his sword, plowing it through her chest. Fujin's eyes went black, along with her greying skin. She fell on top of Vincent's body.

Zone ran, tripped and stumbled over Dai and Sephiroth's dead bodies. His eyes filled with shock. Without knowing, a blade went through his heart. HIs lost thought was of his friends.

Cloud and Wakka stood back to back to one another. Each one had stumbled over a dead companion. "Wakka?" Cloud said as he shot a mortal in the head.

"Ya?"

"We wont die."

"No."

A gang of mortals saw them standing next to each other and nodded. Then each grabbed a fallen gun and ran toward them , firing madly. One bullet his Wakka's shoulder, making him turn. Both he and Cloud tried their best dodging the bullet's., running toward the group of mortals. When Wakka fell blackened to the ground, Cloud felt a certain strength build within him. Wakka was dead. Everyone was dying. He didnt even know if Squall was alve. All he knew, was that if the war was left on his shoulders, he would finish it.

With a yell, he shot at three mortals, blowing half of their heads into bits. But when he raised to shoot again, a mortal grabbed the gun tip, plowing it in his heart. Cloud stared at the mortal as he grinned, "Shoot...you still wont win..."

And the mortal complied. He shot and let Cloud's body fall to the floor.

Squall stared around at the dead bodies at his feet. Blood pouring from his chest and his burnt eyes, he knew the war wasnt going toward his side. He sensed his friends spirits faded. They were dead. He knew it. All of them. One by one. Killed. His best friend, his first meal, his previous slave and so forth. All of them... gone.

Anger surged through his chest as he watched as the remaining vampires fought with all their strength, 5 against one.

He walked forward, his hand on his gunblade. "Zell!" He yelled. "Zell! DO NOT HIDE FROM ME!"

A hard hand fell on the back of his neck. He hissed, falling forward onto a mortal. the mortal looked at him and he clicked stabbed the mortal in the chest. He turned around to see Zell standing by him, hate in his eyes. "You've turned Rinoa..."

Squall grinned, "She belongs to me." He then remembered where she was...how she was...

Zell ran towards him, grabbing a lonely gunblade from the ground. He raised it as it clashed with Squall's. HAte met their eyes as they glared into one another. "You will die..."

Squall grinned at that remark, "Yes...long after you have.."

Zell quickly grabbed his gunblade, slashing through Squall's leg. He yelled, falling on to one knee. "DAMN YOU MORTAL!"

Squall stood, slashing his gunblade across Zell's chest. "ARGH!"

Zell fell backward, landing on a gun. Grabbing it in his hand, he raised the point toward Squall's chest, "I'll kill you!"

Squall moved the gun away from his chest, poiting it at his head.

"Shoot my head, I'll be brain dead. Shoot my limbs, I'll be useless."

he moved the gun back toward his chest, "You shoot my heart... I die... all you need to know for a fair fight."

Zell placed his finger on the trigger, ready to aim and fire. Squall grinned, "Yet.. I never said I was going to make it easy."

He threw the gun toward his side, placing his gunblade at Zell's neck, "I cut your head... you die... I cut your limbs..you bleed to death... I stab your heart... you die... Cant you see the advantage I have over you? Either way you're injured, you die. Either way I am injured, I have a very very _very_ good change of living."

He hear Zell gulp as more anger raged in his eyes. Squall raised his gunblade, firing at a mortal trying to creep behind him. He quickly placed the gunblade back in its part, "Beg for mercy." he said as he softly squeezed the trigger.

Zell gulped once again, "Never."

Squall laughed, "Now now, boy. Beg for mercy."

Zell shook his head, causing the blade to leave a small gash in his skin. he hissed. "Now see what you;ve done. being stubborn will kill you faster than me doing it slowly."

Zell's bretahing increased as he stared away from Squall. Squall sighed, not realising this and brought Zell to a stand. "I'll give you my mercy." He said.

He took his gunblade, slicing Zell in half. Blood splashed and burned his eyes. Licking the ramainder from his lips, he tried to see through his blood vision. He turned in a full circle, blinking through the blood. He looked back and remembered when he had sliced Cid in half... his blood filling his vision. As of thinking it... he stopped turning. "No..." he whispered.

Wiping the blood from his eyes, he turned around, to see Rinoa walking through the crowd. "No..."

Rinoa was grinning at him. She grabbed at sword from the ground, slicing her leg to allow her blood to spill. Squall shook his head, "Joia...no..."

Rinoa nodded, "Joia...Yes..."

Squall moved forward, "Joia...leave Rinoa..."

Rinoa shook her head, "Cant you see, Squall? Cant you see how I am alive?"

Squall lowered his head and looked up at her, "You will die tonight."

Rinoa laughed, "How so tonight? The sun is rising."

Squall looked over his shoulder and saw the sun peeking over the hills. He looked at her, "You will die..."

Grabbing his gunblade, he pointed it at her. She laughed, "This isnt my body... you wont be killing me."

Squall nodded. "I know."

He turned the gunblade at himself, looking deeply in her eyes, "RInoa...I love you..."

With one quick blow, he plowed his gunblade threw his own heart, looking at Rinoa. She screamed as dark light and blood spewed from her mouth, flowing towards the sky. Everyone stopped and looked at her and Squall. The light continued to pour from her mouth, her screaming gorwing weak. With one quick yell, a ball of darkness emereged from her throat. Rinoa coughed and gagged, looking around. (Why am I outside...?) She looked down and saw Squall. Falling to her knees, she cupped his face. "Squall..."

Squall eyed her slowly, as his body was letting his life go. "I"ll always be with you..."

He fell forward, his blackened body on Rinoa's lap.


	21. EPILOGUE

**AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Ive been busy, but heres the final chapter! -:- Casi Muerto -:-**

* * *

****

**"IF ONLY YOU SAW ME"**

**EPILOGUE**

_"...when you left... apart of you stayed behind..."_

* * *

**5 years later...**

Rinoa stood on top of a high hill within the plains of balamb. She looked down at the large group of vampires bowing down at her. She smiled, looking around her. A little boy ran toward her, laughing. Smiling, she looked at him, lifting him in her arms. She turned back toward the crowd. Seeing everyone she knew, everyone who followed her words.

"Rinoa..."

She turned around to see Sephiroth and Dai standing behind her. She smiled. They were all standing behind her. Cloud, Wakka, Fujin, Zone, and Tidus stood there along side the two. Transperant they were, but smiling. Rinoa smiled and nodded.

Sephiroth stepped forward, looking at the crowd. "A peace has reached balamb for 5 years now, "he spoke, slightly echoing, "All under the guidance of our leader. With our leader's kind heart and witted mind, all who died are able to live. Like myself, my wife, and my dear friends, all of us are living with the power to once again see the sunlight." He smiled, looking at Rinoa, "All thanks to our leader."

Rinoa smiled, holding the little boy tightly in her arms. She looked at him, kissing his forhead, "Go to dai, love."

He nodded and slid down her chest, running to the transperant Dai. Rinoa cleared her throat, staring down at the vampires, "5 years ago, the war ended. 5 years ago, I lost all dear to me. I had stood, after losing a part of my infinite soul, too see all of my friends dead. I paniced and screamed for the battle to end. Little did I know... I was the only vampire standing within the sunlight... I poured an ounce of blood into all of my friends bodies... bringing them away from death... yet..." She turned around to look at them, "Away from their bodies aswell." She looked back at the group, "And I did the same to all of you..gradually... I saved My friends, I saved Balamb, and I saved my heart."

She turned around, kneeling toward the little boy, " I lost my love that day... he sacrficed himself...for me.." She grabbed the boy in her arms, whispering in his ear, 'love you'. She turned back towards the vampires, "He was your leader. He was your proud leader. After vanishing for years.. you were left in a slight peace until he returned. His existence didnt cause you pain, neither did his leaving. He brought you strength, as he does to this day."

Many of the vampires in the crowd nodded. Rinoa nodded, " And I, Rinoa Leonhart, Will of course try within my every will to lead you toward victories to come. And when I no longer can, My son of course will lead. And so on from his bloodline. Our legacy will never die... although I shall never see my love again..." she lowered her head, "I still have him in my child..."

The boy looked at the crowd than at his mother, "Dont cry..."

She smiled at him, "Alright."

She looked back at the crowd, "We must all live in peace and harmony. Enjoy this tranquility. I will always be here to guide you."

When she finsihed, the vampires bowed and turned toward the rising sun. No one burned at its rays. No one ran. Rinoa stood as their resistance. Their protection. She smiled as they all slowly turned to leave, each nodding toward her. She looked back at her friends, who nodded and turned back towards the mansion. She looked at the boy, "Squall, will you watch your first sunrise?"

He happily nodded and sat on the hill, pulling Rinoa's arm to sit next to him. Looking at the sunrise, he glanced at his mother, who showed tears in her eyes, "Mother..."

She smiled at him, "Yes, Squall?"

"Will Father come tonight?"

She lowered her head, "Your father...wont be here tonight..."

Squall Jr lowered his head, "Mother...will I ever know him...?"

Rinoa thought about where Squall's body was. Laying in the remodled tomb that had once belonged to Joia, his blackened body showing the tiniest heartbeat..yet his eyes never opened. Her tear fell from her eye and she sighed, "You will see him when he wakes..."

Squall Jr lowered his head and looked up at the sunrise. A loud whistle came from beside them. Squall Jr turned toward the sound and gasped, beginning to run. Rinoa looked at him and followed to where he was running. Tears filled her eyes, "Sq...squall..."

Squall knelt down, his transperant body grabbing his son, "My son..." he said in an echoing voice.

Rinoa stood, tears falling uncontrolably from her eyes, "Squall..."

Squall looked up at her, "Rinoa..." he smiled.

Rinoa ran towards him, falling into his freezing grasp, "You're cold..." she whispered.

He held both her and his son, laughing, "I know..."

"Father! Its really you!"

He smiled, "The sun...its beautiful..."

"Father!"

Squall looked at his son, smiling, "I was always here. I just wasnt seen..."

Rinoa held him tightly, "But...your body has a heart-"

"Thats all it will ever have..."

Rinoa looked him in the eye, "Squall..."

"I cant live again, Love...But I needed to see you one last time."

"But Squall, I-"

He kissed her passionately, letting her fall into his grasp. Squall Jr moved aside, smiling at his parents.

Rinoa sighed against Squall's lips, "Ive missed you."

"I"ll never leave your side... So you shouldnt miss me..."

She nodded, "I love you, Squall."

"I love you too."

He let her go and turned toward his son, "Be strong for your Mother, will you?"

He nodded happily, jumping into Squall's arms for a hug. Squall smiled, holding his son tightly. He then let him go, setting him softly on the grasp, "You'll make a great leader, Rinoa."

She nodded, closing her eyes. She felt a kiss on her lips and she smiled. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Squall walking away from them, down the hill. "Squall! WAIT!"

He turned around and waved, "I'm always here."

"SQUALL!"

* * *

Rinoa's eyes shot open in bed. She looked around the dimmed room and felt something squirm next to her. Looking at Squall Jr's gentle face, tears built in her eyes. She rubbed his soft skin, kissing his forhead. "Squall..."

She shot off the bed, running down the stairs towards the tomb. Stopping at the door, she rested her head on the wooden engravement of Squall's gunblade, "Squall...please open for me...let me in..."

She felt a strong gust of wind, and smiled, "Thank you, Love."

The door opened slowly and she walked toward the black casket. Standing next to it, she placed her hands on the wooden words "Forceful Wind" on the top cover. A small smile reached her face. She opened the caskets top, looking at Squall's darkened face. Laying her hand on his heart... she felt no beat. Tears fell from her eyes, "Squall..."

She knelt by the casket, crying. "The dream...you...you're gone from here...arent you?"

She got no reply. She cried harder, "Squall I need you! PLEASE!"

A soft wind caressed her face and she felt a cheek next to hers. She could smell his sweet scent and felt strands of his hair fall on her face, She felt his hand softly carress her neck, "I"m still here...look harder.."

Nodding, she pressed her ear against Squall's chest... hear a very dim and slow 'thump' 'thump'. She smiled. She moved toward the feeling of the wind. She felt him move behind her and kiss her hair, "i love you, Rinoa."

She smiled, turning around at the vanishing wind, "I love you too, Squall."

...I love you too...

* * *

**_AN: THATS IT! again sorry for the wait. And sorry for the death of Squall... Hes still alive though. HIS HEARTS BEATING! 3, So yes, Again Im sorry, and I hope you enjoyed my fic._**

**_Love,_**

**_Casi Muerto_**


End file.
